Enemies with Benefits
by teenagekicks95
Summary: Ariella and Paul have never got on well together.  Ariella is a hot headed girl who can't seem to keep away from hot headed Paul what happens when the enemies become more? disclaimer: dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

Basically my name is Ariella Harlow and I live with my grandmother Nayelli Harlow. She is what you may call an old bat that is slightly hare-brained which would be right. My grandmother is the crazy old woman who is actually dating Old Quil another crazy old pensioner. We live on a Quileute Reservation called La Push. It's pretty small and dull but I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. I'm 5ft 3 and have the traditional russet skin and black hair but I have navy eyes which my grandmother insists is a gift from the spirits. I'm skinny but have curves in the right places another gift but this is from my mother's genes all the women on her side are beautiful. Nayelli is my mother's mum. My parents died in a car crash when I was two and my granddad died before I was born; as well as my paternal grandparents leaving just me and my Nan. I am sixteen and only have two more years in school which meant to more years with Paul Lahote. The boy was an arse to put it simply.  
>We never got on when we were younger either. His parents and mine were friends and my nan would say if only we could still force marriages we would force you two. When we had to "play" together it ended with us fighting. We did date when we were eight for a year but that was more for popularity reasons and it worked. However when we hit high school Paul became the hot bad boy and I became the hot girl with a temper. Due to the lack of kids in La Push I sat next to him a lot in lessons. We had a lusthate relationship. Which we like to call enemies with benefits. It all started when we were thirteen and we were at our first house party, we had alcohol for the first time as well. It was Paul's party and he invited me because we didn't let our hate show too much in school it would be not good for our reps. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone who was anyone was there that night. I arrived with my girls Lela and Rina we were fashionably late and there were thirteen year olds passed out already. After a few drinks we were all smashed and playing spin the bottle. Everyone was having their first kisses at that point; La Push kids do things differently to most. The bottle landed on me and then on Paul. Not only do I have to pretend to like him but now kiss him, great. It was just before the party ended and everyone knew what would happen so no one stayed to watch what would have been the best gossip ever. He walked us until my back was flat up against the wall in his living room. He then started kissing me with as much passion and lust as possible, the boy could kiss. As the kiss got more heated we began to explore each other. My hands roamed his built body and his hands went to beneath my arse and picked me up so my legs were around his waist. We kissed until our lips were sore and we couldn't breathe. In turn we gave each other hickey's a reminder for tomorrow of our first kiss. When we kissed again I leaned back and lifted my arms up and he pulled my dress off of me, throwing it behind him and then lifted his arms and I pulled his top off. For a thirteen year old his body was impressive, he already had a six pack. His top lay discarded on his living room floor. Before he could move I unzipped his jeans and they were off as quickly as his top. He resumed kissing then and he picked me up again so we were in the same position but this time we were walking, I could feel us going upstairs and then him opening his door and then I was thrown on the bed and before I could catch my breath he was on top of me kissing me. My bra was somewhere on the stairs and my knickers and his boxers were next to come off. If I thought the kissing was good the sex was amazing. That night we became each other's first kiss and shag. We seemed to be each other's first everything but love that we would never be. After many rounds we fell asleep next to each other his room stunk of sweat and sex. The morning came and with that came the awkwardness from having sex. We decided no one needed to know and it was a onetime thing. He was still an arse and I was still a bitch. His parent's car was pulling in the drive so I quickly grabbed my dress and pants and hid in his room until it was safe and climbed out his window and to next door – my house. But Lela and Rina were waiting for me, I told them and Paul told Jared and their football friends meaning the whole year knew about us. From then on we became fuck buddies or enemies with benefits. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was September the 1st, our first day back in school. Paul and I had had sex a few times this summer but Paul had sex with many girls this summer. After shagging me he became a player or man slag as I call him. It seems I created a hot sex maniac, my bad. I slept with the odd boyfriend but they never lasted long my nan said I was a heart breaker and I would find the right guy very soon. The sad thing was that I had, Paul Lahote. Yes I loved the boy I hate, we flirted and everything but it was too interesting hating each other and he was too busy with all the slags. Shit had changed since we were thirteen, Lela and Rina were no longer my friends, Rina moved away and Lela became a slag and one of Kelly's (the worst slags) minions. I didn't need them though I was happy being away from them and I was friends with Kim Connweller I always had been friends with her but Rina and Lela I was closer to. She was the fourth quieter one in the group; she also had an obsession with Jared Thail, Paul's best friend. The first day back always meant gossip day. Everyone knew I had broken up with Todd captain of the baseball team. But not about Paul and I's sex on the beach and not the cocktail. This year was going to be interesting and I knew it would as my nan said it would. My first lesson was biology and I sat next to Paul.  
>"Hey baby how was your summer. Miss me much? Well apart from the times you saw me how about we have a back to school quickie in the closet? I know how much you want me."<br>"It was lovely except for when I saw this pigheaded boy. You know what _babe _I think I would rather stick needles in my eyes. Why don't you try some other girl one who isn't able to read you like a cheap paperback."  
>"If I remember right you weren't thinking that before. To good for me now is it? I could have any girl I want so your loss. You think your better than some of the girls in our year, you're not you shag around and at least they are open about being slags unlike you"<br>"Please I was drunk, by all mines shag anyone you want I don't care. Yeah that's not the only thing their open about. Because I don't want to shag you does not make me disbelieve that I am a slag. You should also be careful who you call a slag man slag, bye bye"  
>With that I walked off, see what I mean about being an arse. And I still have two years in school with him and then living on the same rez. The rest of my lessons were a blur and lunch came.<br>"Kim enough now. You need to either get over Jared or get under him."  
>"Oh yeah good one. Ella I'm not like you. I need confidence or new looks. Can you buy that?"<br>"I'm going to ignore that sweetie. You're beautiful Kimble. Remember that. If he doesn't notice you then it's his loss not yours."  
>"Geez Ella I'm sixteen stop calling me Kimble. I wish I could but I love him too much."<br>I didn't get to respond as Paul walked past and winked at me and said "offers still on babe you know what to do"  
>"Ariella please say you are not going to go have sex with Paul in the closet. AGAIN!"<br>"No I've decided no more hate sex I'm going to move on and have normal sex"  
>"Good he's a bad person Ella. I don't trust him. Wait normal sex? No, no sex with Paul or anyone else please Ella your better than that." With that we finished our lunches and went to gym. Paul and Jared were in the class. Kim was freaking out she hated gym she could run fast but everything else not so much. It was ridiculous what we had to wear. Green shorts and white tops our school colours. Luckily for Kim it was track time, meaning we all had to run around the field to find our times so they could put the fastest in track team. It ended up Jared, Paul, Kim then me I don't know who came fifth. I was the only one who went on the team I needed something to do. Next we had English and all four of us had that as well. I was sadly sat next to Paul behind Kim and Jared; yes they were next to each other. Result!<br>"Harlow I know you want me so you need to stop with the games. These games I don't do."  
>"Lahote I do not want to shag you. Not now not later."<br>"Harlow, Lahote! Stop talking this instance. How about on our first day back can you at least try and be behaved students it's a stretch I know." Ahh Mrs Bickton was the same cow she was before.  
>"Of course, it would be my pleasure to not talk to him"<br>"Whatever you want" then he mumbled "you old hag"  
>"Office now!"<br>Great first day back and I'm already in the office. We both got two weeks detention, starting today. A brilliant start to my year. This means I'm going to be late to work, I work in a small cafe called Em's its run by a girl called Emily Young soon to be Uley. Kim also works there, ill just get her to tell Em that I'll be an hour late.  
>"You know Harlow this is your fault, stop trying to play hard to get. I've already got you."<br>"Ahh that is where you're wrong. You were the one who said you old hag. No you had me"  
>"Quiet down children. Mr Lahote and Miss Harlow I cannot say I have missed your company most nights these past few weeks." Miss Shrewsbury was the woman who did detention and Paul and I were regulars.<br>Those two hours were mind numbing and now I had to work for four hours. Most teenagers go there as there is nowhere else to hang out when it rains most days. My shift was uneventful as usual. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up feeling really ill, turns out I had mono. It's going to be pretty easy to see who gave me that considering they will be the only other ill person. My idea was wrong as Kim came thundering into my room saying Jared is the only other person ill and he also has mono. Awkward.  
>"Kimble I have never kissed Jared I haven't even flirted with him, he will always belong to you in my eyes. You know how things like mono go round the school easily."<br>"Yeah you're right Ella. I wonder who it will be next. Wait that means he's kissed someone!"  
>"We've already discussed this now if you have finished interrogating me; go make me a hot chocolate woman"<br>I spent the next week in bed ill. Kim visited everyday saying that Jared still hadn't returned and on Monday when I returned he hadn't. Guess someone got mono real bad. Of course everyone believed we gave each other mono. I mean come on he's not my type he's too much of a good guy. I prefer bad boys. But not Paul. On the topic of Paul I had to endure biology next to him first thing. Brilliant.  
>"Oh looks like the slags back, how many other boys are going to get mono? Poor Jared wouldn't have known what hit him."<br>"Trust me you won't be having mono at least from me. How about all those poor girls I bet their riddled with STDs from you sweetheart. Haven't you shagged most of the year? How many more?"  
>"Darl you'd be one of them. Yes and you were the one who started if all off so don't try and be innocent. Your precious Kimmy is next."<br>"Touch her and I'll kill you."  
>"I love it when you talk dirty."<br>"You ain't seen nothing yet."  
>"Oh I forgot to say you've missed some work want me to help you?"<br>"Really Paul you'd help me with something other than undressing?"  
>"Yeah we were learning about the anatomy I can help you understand mine and yours"<br>"Eurgh idiot"  
>At the end of school me and Paul had detention still, I had to have an extra week due to missing last weeks and Paul only had this week, lucky git. The teacher just left us in the room and locked everything saying she'd be back at half 5. What a bitch, I'm actually locked in a room with Paul does she not see the lust rolling of us? We were just sat next to each other when Paul started kissing my neck. Oh god does he knows what kissing my neck does to me. Wait of course he does he found it, the sneaky shit! If he wants to play dirty then it's on I sat on his lap and kissed him while running my hands down his back and then pushing them between his shoulder blades his body shivered in delight. Take that darling. In the end Paul's offer to help with anatomy was used and used and used. I would say we were professionals in each other's anatomy. Now just find a way to not tell Kim she'll kill me.<br>As usual in school the next day we acted as though nothing happened and Paul started "dating" Kelly Taylor the school bitch and slag, she was even worse than me and that's saying something. I call it dating it was more shagging only each other. How long will that last? I pretended that it meant nothing to me but Kim could see I was hurting I wish one time I'd be the girlfriend rather than the shag. I have feelings you know it hurts me just like it hurts anyone else when their crush is with someone else.  
>The next day Paul wasn't in he had mono. Now the rumour is I gave mono to both boys, I'm some kind of slag who goes after best friends. In my fifteen year old times I probably would have but I've matured to choosing one. That didn't go well with Kelly.<br>"Harlow we need to talk now." Should I expect his next girlfriend to call me Harlow as well?  
>"Oh hi Kelly, nice to see you too."<br>"Shut it; keep your slaggy hands off my boy ok? He doesn't belong to you. You had your chance when we were thirteen and you lost it."  
>"Love if I wanted Paul I'd have him, ok? That is where you're wrong he belongs to me more than he does to you. When you're shagging him and you think wow where did he learn this, you'll know that's from me. I hold a special thing over him and I candle dangle it whenever I want I just choose not to. Man slags that are riddled with STDs aren't my thing. See you around Taylor" We have such nice chats. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

It was weird while the one went the other one came back. Jared Thail returned looking FINE! He had grown a hell of a lot and was muscely like body builder. You know what I was saying about Jared not being my type before well now he is. Don't worry I'm not going to jump him I meant what I said about him being Kim's. But a girl can still drool. He was in my Spanish class and sat next to me, we spoke now and then. He knew about Paul and I as he was Paul's best friend. Paul used to be the bigger one but Jared has that covered.  
>"Hey Jare. How you feeling now? Just a heads up people think I gave you and Paul mono. Don't know about Paul but I know I haven't given you mono."<br>"Not good Ar not good. Paul already told me about that."  
>"Oh ok umm right well, hope your better soon. Oh bloody hell Jare you're hot as fuck!"<br>"Thanks Ar but you're not my type. You're more Paul's but a compliment is a compliment" then he winked like the arse he is.  
>"Shut up you know what I meant. Are you ok?"<br>"It's a side effect from mono"  
>We didn't talk from then we just got on with our work as normal, we were the talk of the school though, Jared for his new body and me for making him like this. I wonder what Paul will be like when he comes back.<br>School was dull then until lunch when Kim saw Jared in his glory.  
>"Omg Ella can you see him? He looks even better than before, I didn't know that was possible."<br>"Yes Kim I saw him I do sit next to him in Spanish and I have known him since I was a baby. "  
>If that was bad in games she was hilarious looking at him like he was a god and he was oblivious he looked over and smiled when he saw me but never noticed Kim. English I didn't think would be any better but I was wrong. I was sat by myself because Paul wasn't in and Jared hadn't turned up yet so Kim was fidgeting waiting for him to be here. The girl gets funnier every minute. Finally Jared arrived in all his muscely glory.<br>"Nice of you to finally grace our presence Mr Thail. Could you take your seat next to Miss Connweller please so I can get on with teaching you?"  
>Jared practically fell into the seat next to Kim; his big frame could barely fit in the seat. From my seat I could see Kim suck in her breath and hunch over trying to hide her also I could see Jared hunt for a pen, normally he'd stupidly ask Paul the boy who sleeps through lessons but today he's asking Kim!<br>"Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow I forgot mine?"  
>"Uhhh, yeah here you g-g-g-o" Smooth Kim real smooth.<br>"Tha" he didn't finish his sentence as he looked into Kim's eyes and seemed to be lost. About time they gazed in to each other's eyes for like ten minutes the teacher had spent the last five trying to get their attention everyone was looking at them sniggering. I kicked Kim's chair trying to get their attention all I got was a glare from Jared oh so now he wants to be protective. 


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't know whether to awe or vomit. I mean I'm glad they are talking now but come on we are in public. After they stopped gazing at each other they talked for ages completely ignoring me. From what I could hear they both were stuttering every now and then, Kim mostly. I was so talking to Kim tonight about this. When the bell rang signalling that school was out Jared had packed him and Kim's things up and they were out the door without a look my way. Charming. This was going to be awkward I was Kim's lift home, how is this going to work. At my locker were Kim... and Jared, you could see pleading in Kim's eyes, she was staying over mine as my nan and old Quil were away for the weekend I mean they are in there 50s they should not be going away for weekend trips I should be, with who I don't know. I believe I may owe Kim this as she does always look after me if its drinking too much or feeling bad after hate sex.  
>"Well hello you two. Jare why don't you take Kim here out for dinner or something this way she doesn't have to deal with my cooking just have her back at mine for 9 and you'll get to see her again. Bye my babies." She is getting some tonight. Well I hope she doesn't you know keep him waiting. Shit this means I'm home alone, if only Paul wasn't ill and didn't have a girlfriend. Damn my life is dwindling. It's normally Kim at home and me out, oh well guess I could go to the beach for a bit see what's happening there. It seems the year below me were having a little party, old Quil's grandson Quil was there I guess I could pop over for a chat for a bit. He also had quite decent looking friends, it's a pity they had long hair as I liked the short hair look it looked more like a bad boy style. They would do for tonight though, well not Quil though that's kind of like incest. Well in my eyes it is.<br>"Hey Quilly missed me much? What do you think of our grandparents away for the weekend. Kind of creepy and gross huh." I was latched on his back while saying this. "Hello boys nice to see you two as well" All three of them (Quil, Jacob and Embry) all responded in different ways it went like this.  
>Quil – hey Ariella, of course and do not remind it is disgusting they should be doing bingo.<br>Jake – but they're doing each other! Hiya, brought any friends?  
>Embry- What's up? He was my favourite as you could have a laugh with him and he was the fittest. This was why I gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek, bloody hell he had muscles and was taller and he was hot (in both ways) just like Jared was. Maybe he had mono, but he isn't that kind of boy. He could be of much help to me tonight, don't worry I won't use him I just want someone to have a flirt with.<br>"Right boys when is this party starting? Which way is the alcohol? Come on boys it's going to be your first time drunk."  
>"Please Ariella we are not five. We have drunk before you were the one who gave me the vodka so ..." Quil was a smart ass idiot as times.<br>"Asshole. Come on Embry we are going to get drunk! Woo!" I grabbed his hand and went in search for the cooler. I probably won't get too drunk but Embry hopefully will I know he is a year younger than me in school but out of school he is only a month younger. I was born in August and he was born in September, so it's allowed. Well I may get drunk because I only have to walk out of the beach as my nan lives right by the sea, it's pretty amazing. As long as I get back in at nine I will be fine, it's seven now so let's get cracking. Many ciders later and we were both drunk, he was worse as I may have given him more, but hey we are both sixteen. I could see Quil with some girl but Jake with a group guess he is hung up about Bella. We were dancing to the radio pretty close when I decided to move us closer, I put my hands around his neck and he pulled his hands around my waist I looked up and he kissed me. It was pretty amazing but not as good as Paul's kisses. I didn't want to do anything else with him he was drunk and innocent I never did like taking a boy's virginity it felt like I was ruining their lives cause they will regret it when they meet that perfect girl, which isn't me. Which is kind of why I go for either the bad boy or player they don't regret a thing. We kissed for a while and then we sat down on the logs, I checked the time and it was 8.45.  
>"Well Romeo I best be off, have fun but not too much don't want to be responsible for any drunken madness. Bye." I kissed him again and then said goodbye to the others, Embry joined Jake but was soon kissing some other girl, lucky girl I say. Just as soon as I had put my pyjamas on I heard a car pull up, it was nine on the dot and it was Jared dropping Kim home, punctual I like it.<br>"Well hello there Kimble enjoy your night?"  
>"Yes it was amazing we went for a pizza and talked for ages he's taking me out tomorrow night as well. We went for a walk on the beach but there was a party and Jared got all funny about Embry Call something about changing? I don't know"<br>"Really? You would think I heard that racket. Maybe he is growing up?"  
>"Please I saw you kissing him. He is better than Paul that's for sure."<br>"Well if you're dating Jared than you will be seeing Paul a lot. Best Friends!"  
>"Shut up. It's so weird he is like a totally different guy, it was so nice but I feel as though he is hiding something."<br>"Kim you have just started talking to him don't over analyse it. Just be happy he is dating you. Now goodnight Jared's love monkey." She didn't respond but hit me with my pillow. The cheek!


	7. Chapter 7

I got woken up at nine the next morning; someone was banging on my door. Kim was in the shower why she was up now I do not know. But whoever was at my door is going to pay; I am not a morning person especially when someone is banging my door. Already fuming I stormed down the stairs to the door where a huge figure was seen through the door.  
>"Whoever the hell you are, fuck off it is nine in the morning!"<br>"Well Ar do you kiss your nan with that mouth? If this is how you speak to your best friend I am worried about how you would speak to a mere acquaintance."  
>"Piss of Jare. What do you want?"<br>"Is Kim here I was thinking I would take her to the beach today as its nice weather. Fancy coming as well there will be boys."  
>"She's in the shower. You two can go on ahead I'll catch you up when it's a decent hour. Providing no more assholes will be banging on my door." He then let himself in and waited for Kim.<br>"Kimble your boyfriend's here waiting for you."  
>With that I went back to bed until eleven, not long but I was much happier. I dressed in a beach dress and had my sunnies and then went to the beach, now the joy of finding Kim and co. It shouldn't be hard as Jared is pretty tall but you don't know who they would be with. Fingers crossed Lahote is far away still in bed ill. Guess all the god's and spirits hate me as with Kim was Sam Uley and Emily Young. Paul and Jared were playing football. Great.<br>"Yay! Ella you made it. I was worried you would forget."  
>"Yes Kim I came."<br>Sam and Emily were famous here, he was in love with Leah Clearwater Emily's cousin and then he disappeared for like two weeks and when he returned all it took was one look at Emily and BAM he fell for her, Leah was heartbroken. But then soon after Emily got mauled by a bear and now she has scars running down one side of her face. Everyone knew about them especially now as the Elders bum Sam and now Jared has joined his "cult" they are wondering who else will join, I heard rumours Paul has been seen with them. I was just sat talking to them when I remembered I left my phone in the house I started walking when someone ran full force into me.  
>"Hey watch where you're going prick!"<br>"Piss off. If maybe you weren't in my fucking way I wouldn't have walked in to you. Little bitch."  
>I knew that voice, Paul Lahote I guess he is better now, yay.<br>"Oh I'm sorry I was walking across the beach not expecting a fat oaf to run in to me next time I will be ready. Are you going to help me Lahote or should I wait for a human to walk past."  
>"Ha-ha. You'd be lucky, for someone to even bother helping you. But considering I am so nice I will help you slag."<br>"Oh what a gentleman." With that he pulled my wrist and I basically flew upwards and straight into his hard chest. Damn he has been working out. Defiantly the fitter one now between him and Jared. My eyes travelled upwards past his six pack and defined chest and his gorgeous mouth to his eyes. He has always had nice eyes they were like pools of hazels I used to always get lost in them. Today is no different, well actually it is as his eyes held something other than lust it was weird first was shock then love then anger. His jaw had dropped as well.  
>"Shit this cannot be happening. Fuck this, fuck you." With that he started shaking, dropped me onto the sand and ran off into the trees. What was that? Kim and Jared came rushing over as did Emily while Sam ran after Paul.<br>"Are you ok Ariella? You know what Paul gets like." Sadly Emily I do  
>"Shit this is bad, I better go after him, and I'll pick you up at six Kim. Hope you're ok Ar." Jared then left as well after kissing Kim's bright red blushing cheek. How cute.<br>"I'm fine I've known the boy all my life I can deal with him. I'm going to go home I need lunch and my phone, see you Kim. See you at work Emily tomorrow." Great he has to be an ass in front of others.  
>I was lying in bed that night thinking about Paul I mean what was his eyes showing love, maybe I was mistaken. I don't know but I felt a funny feeling in my chest when it happened. Then I felt like sadness when he left and it's still here. I don't like it, and I defiantly don't like what is going to happen next. I can't feel like this, he has a girlfriend Kelly the slag. Right from now on I will not cry or anything over Paul, no more sex. I am going to find a boy who wants me for more than just sex. I deserve it.<br>I woke up Sunday morning at nine ready for the day, I was going to have a run something I never do. Then phone Kim and ask her about her date and then move on in my life. Sorted. Oh and I better clean up before my nan is home. What a busy day eh. I didn't think this run through; I had short shorts on and a tight tank top in la push. I looked hot but I was bloody freezing even with running. There was a bunch of gorgeous boys stood outside the cafe I work. I was going to pop in to see Emily but thought I would later now is the perfect time to move on, I pretended I couldn't see them and then did some stretches, stretches that showed off my body; damn this is more fun than I thought. It didn't take long for them to start whistling I turned around to smile at them when I realised it was my ex Todd talk about awkward great I bet he thinks I want him back. I however really don't. I want Pau- no bad brain. But his friends however were fit maybe one of them will be ok, they are all on the baseball team and in the year above so it's do-able. As I started to walk over, I felt two arms lift me on to their shoulder and then walk into the cafe. Who the bloody hell is this?  
>"Sorry Ar but I was saving you from them, I know your ex is Todd but you don't want any of them believe me." Great now Jared wants to be a pal.<br>"I'm a big girl Jared I can look after myself. Just watch me." With that I stormed off out of the cafe and back down the road I walked straight past Todd and co and to my house where I saw Paul. He was walking past me to the cafe. His face was like thunder when isn't it.  
>"What the hell are you doing talking to Todd you know he is bad news that was why you dumped him."<br>"I don't get involved with your relationships so butt out of mine."  
>"That's only because you want to be in a relationship with me. Just so you know Kelly and I broke up. Fancy some post-break up sex?"<br>"Oh how did you know? No Paul you have that with the person you broke up with hence the name."  
>"That didn't stop us when you and Todd broke up."<br>"You're such an idiot." Pain flashed through his face breaking his cocky exterior. He then surprised me by pulling me in to a hug and kissing the top of my head before walking off into the woods. He never shows any kind of affection like this. What is he up to? Maybe these shorts are a keeper if he acts like this. This is way too confusing for my mind. At least my nan is home she can give me some advice. However I wish I didn't go home when I opened the door lying on the couch was my nan AND Old Quil making out! It was disgusting and made me want to vomit. She should not be doing that ever let alone on our shared couch. I actually had to leave the house and go to the beach. That image will be etched in my brain for ever they didn't even bloody notice me walking in or screaming in horror. Eww! I could really do with some alcohol to bad it was all in my house with them! I think I'll stay here and never return home. I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up I was in a bed and this bed was all too familiar. It smelled too familiar, wait a minute I know where I am. Sure enough I turned over and saw Paul lying next to me sound asleep. What. The. Hell.


	8. Chapter 8

A cheeky Paul POV. (Not very good so bare with)

One day my life was fucking awesome. I had a fit girlfriend Kelly and another girl who everyone wanted in the palm of my hand. That was Ariella I'd known her all my life and I lost my virginity to her, I was a legend for that. She was nice looking and all but a total bitch. Then the next day I was a fucking wolf. Something to do with the legends and shit. It had its ups though I was much taller and muscely. I also got to be off school for a week. It had been a week and I found out Jared had joined the pussy group or as they call it imprinting. He imprinted on little Kim Connweller the best friend of Ariella. We were going to the beach for the day how gay. A smell I knew off by heart wafted down the beach great Ariella is here, why does she smell better? I sound like a fucking pussy. After playing with Jared he walked over to Kim and I went to find Kelly I could do with a shag. I was thinking about how I could take her when I ran in to someone, the smell was stronger, guess I bumped into her. "Hey watch where you're going prick!" I was right  
>"Piss off. If maybe you weren't in my fucking way I wouldn't have walked in to you. Little bitch."<br>"Oh I'm sorry I was walking across the beach not expecting a fat oaf to run in to me next time I will be ready. Are you going to help me Lahote or should I wait for a human to walk past."  
>"Ha-ha. You'd be lucky, for someone to even bother helping you. But considering I am so nice I will help you slag."<br>"Oh what a gentleman." I pulled her with too much force and she smacked into my chest. She was basically eye fucking me with the way she was checking me out but when she reached my eyes shit hit the fan fucking hard. I fucking imprinted on the bitch! My eyes flashed between emotions first were shock then love then anger. My jaw had dropped as well. This cannot be happening.  
>"Shit this cannot be happening. Fuck this, fuck you." I started to shake and then ran into the woods I phased instantly. I had a talk off Sam and then Jared, they went to the cafe whilst I went home to change to go meet Kelly. I was told I couldn't date her anymore that's fine by me all I wanted was a fuck. I had broken up with her she cried a lot and we had break up sex. I was going to the cafe when I saw Ariella my heart started beating harder and I could hear hers doing the same. This cannot be happening it's all her fault. She was talking to Todd as well which didn't help my anger.<br>"What the hell are you doing talking to Todd you know he is bad news that was why you dumped him."  
>"I don't get involved with your relationships so butt out of mine."<br>"That's only because you want to be in a relationship with me. Just so you know Kelly and I broke up. Fancy some post-break up sex?"  
>"Oh how did you know? No Paul you have that with the person you broke up with hence the name."<br>"That didn't stop us when you and Todd broke up."  
>"You're such an idiot." Pain flashed through my face damn it is real. I then surprised both me and the bitch by pulling her in to a hug and kissing the top of her head before walking off into the woods. What the fuck am I doing I don't show affection to anyone. i pahsed again but this time spared my clothes I don't know how long I was but after a while I went off a walk by the beach, lying on the sand fast asleep was Ariella. Shit she could be ill now. Why didn't I follow her I'm such a fucking bad imprint Jared fucking sleeps outside Kim's window to make sure she is safe. Her nan had gone out with Old Quil again, so I put her in my bed. It's not the first time she has been there. I lay down next to her and fell asleep. I woke up to her leaning over me fuming. I could see right down her top, her tits were amazing. I did the only thing I knew what to do and kissed her fucking hard. She melted straight away and we shagged I felt bad doing this but she could stop us. When we finished she got up and was back to being mad.<br>"What the fuck Paul? You can't keep using me like this I have feelings you know, I may be a bitch but I still get upset."  
>"Ari I know..." she didn't let me finish.<br>"You know what Paul screw you, screw this thing. I'm done with you." She walked out then in just my top her clothes were scattered around my room, three things hit me then. One she was fucking hot pissed and in just my top. Two I was such a jerk and I am paying the price with this heart ache. Three I love the girl who just said she is done. Shit boys.


	9. Chapter 9

I stormed out of his house in his top yes I knew I had it on but I had just stupidly said I'm done so this is all I have left. Tears flooded my face the second time in the space of two days he had made me cry. God this sucks ass. I walked to the beach and sat crying the waves wrapped around my ankles, the rain poured over me but it hide my tears one good thing from today. I sound like one of them pansy bitches, but hey everyone has got to have one of them moments. I was shivering from sadness and from being cold I couldn't have waited until I had got dressed could I? After an hour or so I heard footsteps then felt something sit next to me. It was Paul.  
>"Look Ari I know I keep messing up but I don't know what to do. I've dumped Kelly and am sorry for everything I have done, whatever it is I have done."<br>"That's it Paul you don't know what you have done."  
>"Tell me then"<br>"If you don't already know then you can't be sorry." I got up to leave when he pulled me back.  
>"Wait Ari please give me another chance. I'll do anything I lo-"<br>"Don't Paul you've had enough chances. Sorry."  
>"I walked off tears falling more and more than they were before. Was he really going to say the l world? I can't deal with this. The pathetic thing is I would take him back in a heartbeat. But the worst thing is he didn't run after me. I was hoping that just like in the movies with the rain and the beach that he would run after me pick me up tell me he loved me and then kiss me. But sadly I don't live in a movie, Kim does. I live in this shit hole called reality. I kept praying he would chase after me but I couldn't hear any footsteps all I could hear was a wolf howling in sadness. You and me both mate. When I reached the house I could rustling in the woods next to it, great just what I wanted a mad man. I could hear panting guess the mad man was slightly overweight. But then a head poked its head out of the woods. But attached to the head was a wolf. A bloody big one at that. He was dark sliver and the most beautiful thing I had seen well second to Paul when he is calm and asleep. The funny thing is that he had the same eyes as Paul. I always knew Paul was a mutt. I wasn't scared my nan had always said that the wolves were our protectors and if we ever saw one then they were our very own protector making itself known to us that we are here to protect us. Guess that would mean that I have my protector good I could use one.<br>"Hey I won't hurt you. Aren't you gorgeous? My name is Ariella. What's your name? Of course you can't say how about umm Eric? You know some people call me Ariel so you can be Eric." The wolf's eyes sadden for a bit and then happiness shone through.  
>"You know it's quite nice talking to you. I'm sorry I look a state. But heartache doesn't do any wonders for the face. Next time I will doll up." The wolf howled in sadness and then burrowed its way until his head was resting in my lap.<br>"That's funny. I know your howl I hear it a lot. Are you sad as well? That's ok we can be sad together. The thing is I really lo- like this boy and well he doesn't like me in that way well I didn't think he did until today but then I said something really stupid and I didn't mean it and then I walked off and he d-d-didn't r-r-r-un af-af-after me. I mean of course he shouldn't but I mean in the films they do." I sniffled and sobbed the wolf's eyes I swear held the same pain as me. He then licked my cheek and nuzzled me.  
>"It's ok though as I'll take him back as soon as he asks. Not that I am a pushover but you can't let the people you love slip through your fingers. Even if you are the one pushing them." The wolf then looked hopeful. I ran my hands through his fur and then kissed his head.<br>"I better be off Eric I'll end up with a cold. Be careful won't you. And no more howling it hurts me hearing it. I love you." I kissed him again and then walked into the house. A small smile was placed on my lips even though I was upset I knew it would work out ok.  
>The next day I rose to school determined not to show how I feel to Paul. I'm sure he will be the usual arrogant Paul. Nothing fazes him. I was seriously wrong though he looked just like I did if I didn't have makeover covering my face. He had huge bags under his eyes and he looked sad, his head was hung low and Jared was looking at him with pity and then would look at me with the same stare. Kim was doing the same as well. Oh great the power couple are a bunch of bloody staring idiots. The whole day went like that even detention we didn't talk or look at each other. I could feel him next to me; the weird thing was I could feel his pain add that with mine and it wasn't a fun day. As soon as I got home I went to the beach I didn't care it was raining or windy or cold it was the last place I sat with him talking even if it wasn't a nice talk but still. I was sat for only a little while when footsteps came I knew it was Paul as relief flooded me that he was near.<br>"I thought I said you've had all your chances Lahote."  
>"We're back to surnames is it? Look Ari you know how I feel. But how do I know what you feel? You say I've had my chances but it's me sharing my emotions I'm the one saying how I feel because damn it Ari I love you."<br>"What! My feelings. I bloody love you Paul Jack Lahote I've loved you for years. But all you ever wanted was sex I thought it was better to have that small part of you rather than nothing. I had to sit back and watch you with all these other girls. My heart would break every time you did it. And you know what I don't think my heart can take anymore. I know I'm just the enemy with benefit but I want to be the girl you hold hands with hug and kiss in public and call yours. Do you want to know the thing that has hurt more than every other thing you have done? That yesterday you didn't run after me." I cried endless tears.  
>"Did you not hear me? I love you. I love you. How many times do I have to say it? I've been kicking myself for not realising it before and for hurting you. The thing is you have always been my girl, my everything and my first for every single thing. My first girlfriend, my first kiss, my first person I slept with and my first love. I want you to be my last everything my last girlfriend, my last kiss, my last lover and my last love. There is not one single person in the world who doesn't mean as much as you do to me. I love you." Paul started crying as well, he wasn't finished though "if you were to ever walk away again the first thing I would do would be run after you. My heart goes where ever you go." I walked off then. Not saying anything. I heard heavy footsteps following after me, I was spun around into big arms and then kissed. He ran after me. I had my cliché moment, the beach, the rain, the chase and the kiss.<br>"I told you I would chase you."  
>"I love you Paul Jack Lahote."<br>"I love you Ariella Nayelli Harlow"  
>We walked back hand in hand to my house. When we entered Paul let go off my hand and walked upstairs.<br>"Wait Paul I don't want to."  
>"What? No babe I was getting you a towel your soaking."<br>"Oh ok, thanks." I turned the kettle on and felt warm hands wrap round me. This is heaven. He kissed my neck and we sat on the porch with a blanket snuggled in the rain.  
>"Ariel, you know I love you and how sorry I am. Well I was thinking did you want to my girlfriend?"<br>"No..." I didn't get to answer as he started shaking and then leapt off the porch and started shaking more and more until his skin just like ripped and dark silver fur sprouted out, in front of me he turned into my Eric. What. The. Hell.


	10. Chapter 10

I panicked like anyone else would I ran into the house and grabbed the frying pan and then hit Eric/Paul over the head with it. I honestly don't know why but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Eric/Paul let out a groan and then was fine. Bloody great even a frying pan won't knock it out. My nan then came rushing round the side of the house and saw it.  
>"Ariella are you ok sweetheart. Don't be afraid he won't hurt you but protect you. Sam is on his way over now. He will sort Paul out. Then you two can have a nice chat." She then walked off somewhere why must she be so weird? A huge black wolf then came running through the trees followed by a brown wolf. I slowly moved back until I reached the porch and then tripped over it. All three wolves looked at me. Awkward. The brown wolf disappeared and then Jared came out.<br>"Jared please tell me you can also see this."  
>"Yes I can. Come on let's go inside." As we walked in the two other wolves disappeared in to the trees good. I asked him lots of questions but he would only say ask Paul.<br>"I would but he went poof and then the wolf came" Jared only raised his eyebrows.  
>"Ohh he is the wolf. I thought so."<br>"Well why did you ask? Look I don't think he will be long and don't be too harsh. I've got to go meet Kim and do not say a thing about this to her ok."  
>Well that was rude, but he was right Paul came in 5 minutes after Jared left. My brain seemed to have disconnected from my body as when he walked in I jumped into his arms and hugged him. He then strangely hugged me back, we never hugged before. After a while I slid down until my feet reached the floor and then we sat facing each other on the floor.<br>"Look Ari. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before. But as you can see I am a werewolf or a shape-shifter. You know from the legends."  
>"Yeah I know. My nan says they are protectors of the tribe and some are also protectors of special people and you lucky to have one."<br>"Your nan is right. Well Sam, Jared and I are werewolves who protect the tribe. The things your nan said are right but it is also known as imprints. This is where the wolf sees the girl for the first time after phasing and feels a connection it isn't love straight away they grow to love them but they have a connection. It is a way of finding your soul mate."  
>"That is such a nice thing. At first I thought it was you know leaving an imprint on the soil to mark your territory. Let me guess Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim are imprints. Have you got one?"<br>"Yes I do. She's a feisty girl." Shit. There goes my chance I would have loved to be his soul mate. Tears started falling out of my eyes. Not on purpose believe me.  
>"Wait Ariel why are you crying? You're my imprint." I jumped on him for the second time today. He twirled me around and kissed me. He told me all about werewolves.<br>"Why did you say no?" damn I hoped he had forgotten  
>"Well I did say no but I was going to say afterwards that you had just broke up with your girlfriend and that I couldn't be a rebound"<br>"You silly girl you would never had been a rebound. I love you too much for that. Come on let's go to the beach" we were sat on the beach when I got an idea.  
>"Ask me Paul."<br>"Ask what?"  
>"Ask me again Paul I'll say yes for sure."<br>"Oh ok Ariella Nayelli Harlow will you be my girlfriend?"  
>"Of course I will." He spun us around as kissed me with so much passion and love. I was finally the girlfriend. About bloody time too.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

We went to Emily and Sam's afterwards and they all congratulated us. It was nice to be in public with Paul and not argue. Nayelli phoned to say she is with old Quil at home as some boy has phased. That's me not going home for a while. The boys all dashed off to do find the boy and help him before Paul left he kissed me and said he would come back for me later. Turns out the boy was Embry, this shouldn't be awkward I didn't kiss him before. Jokes. Paul came in fuming, oops.  
>"Look babe calm down. It was just a kiss one drunken night. It didn't mean anything, no offense Em."<br>"None taken, she is right Paul. You still had a girlfriend anyway."  
>"Not helping Embry."<br>"Embry she's right. Go sit in the kitchen with Emily and do not eat a thing." Sam to the rescue.  
>"Ok. Just to let you know Ar if Paul doesn't satisfy you, you know where to find me." He winked and then ran into the kitchen, missing Paul by inches. Sam yelled at him though.<br>"EMBRY! That boy is a bloody nuisance. Don't let him wind you up Paul."  
>"He isn't saying things about your girl is he?"<br>"That's because he isn't brave or stupid."  
>"True. Come on Ariel you can stay with me until Old Quil leaves." I was slowly falling asleep so he carried me up to his house.<br>I woke up the next morning with my head and Paul's chest, his arm was wrapped protectively around me. I was just lying there contently when I heard his mother shout up "Paul are you up, you have school today and you are not being late." Shit! I forgot all about school.  
>"Babe get up we have school I'll see you outside in half an hour, love you" I kissed him and them climbed out his window and down the tree, just as I got outside I heard his mum start screaming at him to get up. Today is our first day as a couple, for the first time I'm nervous for school. Paul came and got me and while we were in the car he held my hand and drove with the other, just as we were reaching the end of the road someone ran in front of the car. Paul quickly stopped and missed the person by inches, sadly. I'm not being harsh but the person he almost hit could do with a few knocks.<br>"Watch the fuck where you're going Call next time I won't stop."  
>"Well that's rude, you could have killed me."<br>"You're a werewolf you can't get killed by a car."  
>"How do you know that? I saw my life flash before my own two eyes. Thanks for the lift Paul."<br>"What li" before he could finish Embry got in the car. Great at least Jared and Kim get to drive together alone. Embry had his head stuck in between us two and was rambling on.  
>"So today is a day of firsts, you two as a couple and me as a werewolf. It will also be my first day without Quil and Jake." He got sad at the end at the thought of not being able to talk to his best friends. Not long after we reached the school. Everyone stared as we got out. No one expected us three to be together and when we joined Kim and Jared and then Paul and I held hands everyone started whispering very poorly at that. It of course wound up Paul and he turned around and kissed me full force on the lips more murmurs started and then we heard a gasp. When we broke apart we saw it was Kelly her face was a mixture of anger, sadness and ugliness. Shit boys.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Of course she would be there almost the whole school was here watching us, her back up girls then came marching over yes that included ex friend Lela.  
>"Hi Kelly, girls so nice to see you all."<br>"Cut the crap Harlow, I thought I told you that you had your chance with Lahote now it's my chance." Paul went to say something but I stopped him.  
>"Babe let me handle this, you did but then if I remember correctly I said that if I want him I will have him and guess what I want him and have him so why don't you just go piss right off."<br>"Does he know you said he was a man whore riddled with STDs, I thought you said they weren't your thing?"  
>"Yes he does actually I call him that all the time, well what can I say they're the new fashion and I love man whores with STDs now so why don't you like fuck off back to your cave" I turned around and kissed Paul and hugged him. He put his arms protectively around my waist holding me to him.<br>"Oh I'm dying to fuck off."  
>"Well then go honey no one is stopping you or wanting you to stay, bye have fun Kelly, girls. It's so nice seeing you again Lela by the way." Then they all stormed off except Lela who had the decency to look ashamed a little too late there.<br>Throughout the day Kelly would be giving me evils and I would respond by showing her a very special finger of mine. In gym it all kicked off.  
>"You me fight now."<br>"Your English is so wonderful Kelly you would think you wouldn't be failing it."  
>"Whoever wins gets Paul."<br>"I'm not going to fight over Paul as I have him and he won't be losing me."  
>"So then there is nothing to worry about."<br>"Unlike you I don't need to fight over things now why don't you run along and find some poor innocent boy to harass"  
>"Harlow I've waited so long to do this." She then slapped me full force in the face.<br>"Wow I never thought of you as a bitch fight kind of girl. Sadly I'm not that kind of girl" I then punched her and tackled her. We rolled around fighting for ages, I had the upper hand as she was only scratching and pulling my hair not really what I would call fighting. After a while everyone saw we were fighting and I was pulled off her by Paul and she was held by Jared, unlucky son. The coach came running over blowing his whistle.  
>"Stop it this instant, oh good. What was the meaning of this?"<br>"Sir Ariella just attacked for no reason. Didn't she girls. I was trying to defend my self when the boys grabbed her off me." She said in a sickly sweet voice, how pathetic.  
>"Oh piss off you little bitch, you were the one saying in very poor English you me fight now. You also slapped me first. Your pathetic story is not going to work, better luck next time."<br>"Miss Harlow that is enough, you are young ladies you should not be fighting like wild animals. Both of you to the principal's office while I speak to the class to find out what really happened."  
>While we were walking I grabbed Kelly by the throat and pinned her against the locker and said "Try that one more time and I will hurt you so bad no boy will come in a mile radius to you understand."<br>In the end we both got detention but because it was not my first fight I had another day. While we walked out of the office she smirked at me so I tripped her up and kicked her.  
>"Miss Harlow I suggest you keep walking if you would like to not be suspended."<br>It seems Miss Shrewsbury would have the joy of seeing me two nights in a row. I phoned Emily and told her the news she tutted and said never mind I can take the weekend shifts instead. What fun. Detention was as boring as usual she let us go early and I had got a nice present that night, no nothing like that but my period. Oh what joy. You think that having a werewolf for a boyfriend and for friends I would be having the best but not when you're on. They have ridiculously good smell as well so the next morning was embarrassing for us all.  
>"Hey babe why can I smell blood? Are you ok?"<br>"Paul I'm fine now please drop it."  
>"Are you hurt?"<br>"Paul drop it."  
>"Fine." Great now he is in a mood for me not wanting to tell him I'm on.<br>Of course Embry would be waiting for a bloody lift cause everyone just wants two werewolves in a confined space, it's a wonder Jared or Jake don't just bloody join in as well or even Sam.  
>"Hey guys, why can I smell blood coming off Ari? Are you hurt?"<br>"What about me Embry not bothered if I was hurt?"  
>"Cause paulie I am its just she smells like blood and a lot."<br>"FOR FUCKS SAKE I AM ON MY FUCKING PERIOD OK. WHEN YOU ARE ON YOUR PERIOD YOU BLEED! NOW CAN WE FUCKING SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"  
>"Wow I guess she is PMSing."<br>"EMBRY I DO NOT NEED TO BE A WEREWOLF TO FUCKING HURT YOU WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SHOW YOU."  
>"Touchy."<br>"Em mate you better shut up."  
>"Are you both PMSing?"<br>"EMBRY!" both Paul and I shouted.  
>"You know I think this is a nice place for me to get out. I'll see you I school." He got out the car and walked over to some girls his age and walked the rest of the way with them, good ridence.<br>"Babe sorry I didn't know, can I do anything for you?"  
>"I'm alright a minute." I hissed in pain though damn period pains.<br>"Babe! What's wrong?"  
>"Just period pains."<br>"I can help" we were out the car by now and then he pressed my back to his stomach and placed his hands on my stomach, my mobile, sexy hot water bottle. Score.  
>"Hey guys, actually I'll see you inside." Embry is such a goof.<br>At lunch Embry came running over gobsmacked.  
>"Ariella! I never knew you were pregnant!"<br>"Embry honey do you not remember what I said in the car? I am on my period. Meaning I am not pregnant, why are you thinking that?"  
>"There is a rumour going round that you are pregnant. Cause everyone saw Paul with his hands on your stomach and that that was the only reason you two were together. But I wish you were I wanted to be cool uncle Embry."<br>"Just what we needed. Embry you will never by cool uncle Embry more dorky uncle Embry. I'm going to put a stop to this right now." I got up on our table and whistled for everyone's attention. "Hi, so I hear there is a rumour going around at me being pregnant. Totally false considering I am actually on my period right now, which would be the reason Paul, had his hands on my stomach because I was having pains so he was being a caring boyfriend not that it is any of your fucking business. Whoever is the low life that created this rumour needs to get their facts right before they spread shit. That's all have a nice lunch time." I got off the table and went back to eating my salad. Everyone was just looking shocked at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Of course she would be there almost the whole school was here watching us, her back up girls then came marching over yes that included ex friend Lela.  
>"Hi Kelly, girls so nice to see you all."<br>"Cut the crap Harlow, I thought I told you that you had your chance with Lahote now it's my chance." Paul went to say something but I stopped him.  
>"Babe let me handle this, you did but then if I remember correctly I said that if I want him I will have him and guess what I want him and have him so why don't you just go piss right off."<br>"Does he know you said he was a man whore riddled with STDs, I thought you said they weren't your thing?"  
>"Yes he does actually I call him that all the time, well what can I say they're the new fashion and I love man whores with STDs now so why don't you like fuck off back to your cave" I turned around and kissed Paul and hugged him. He put his arms protectively around my waist holding me to him.<br>"Oh I'm dying to fuck off."  
>"Well then go honey no one is stopping you or wanting you to stay, bye have fun Kelly, girls. It's so nice seeing you again Lela by the way." Then they all stormed off except Lela who had the decency to look ashamed a little too late there.<br>Throughout the day Kelly would be giving me evils and I would respond by showing her a very special finger of mine. In gym it all kicked off.  
>"You me fight now."<br>"Your English is so wonderful Kelly you would think you wouldn't be failing it."  
>"Whoever wins gets Paul."<br>"I'm not going to fight over Paul as I have him and he won't be losing me."  
>"So then there is nothing to worry about."<br>"Unlike you I don't need to fight over things now why don't you run along and find some poor innocent boy to harass"  
>"Harlow I've waited so long to do this." She then slapped me full force in the face.<br>"Wow I never thought of you as a bitch fight kind of girl. Sadly I'm not that kind of girl" I then punched her and tackled her. We rolled around fighting for ages, I had the upper hand as she was only scratching and pulling my hair not really what I would call fighting. After a while everyone saw we were fighting and I was pulled off her by Paul and she was held by Jared, unlucky son. The coach came running over blowing his whistle.  
>"Stop it this instant, oh good. What was the meaning of this?"<br>"Sir Ariella just attacked for no reason. Didn't she girls. I was trying to defend my self when the boys grabbed her off me." She said in a sickly sweet voice, how pathetic.  
>"Oh piss off you little bitch, you were the one saying in very poor English you me fight now. You also slapped me first. Your pathetic story is not going to work, better luck next time."<br>"Miss Harlow that is enough, you are young ladies you should not be fighting like wild animals. Both of you to the principal's office while I speak to the class to find out what really happened."  
>While we were walking I grabbed Kelly by the throat and pinned her against the locker and said "Try that one more time and I will hurt you so bad no boy will come in a mile radius to you understand."<br>In the end we both got detention but because it was not my first fight I had another day. While we walked out of the office she smirked at me so I tripped her up and kicked her.  
>"Miss Harlow I suggest you keep walking if you would like to not be suspended."<br>It seems Miss Shrewsbury would have the joy of seeing me two nights in a row. I phoned Emily and told her the news she tutted and said never mind I can take the weekend shifts instead. What fun. Detention was as boring as usual she let us go early and I had got a nice present that night, no nothing like that but my period. Oh what joy. You think that having a werewolf for a boyfriend and for friends I would be having the best but not when you're on. They have ridiculously good smell as well so the next morning was embarrassing for us all.  
>"Hey babe why can I smell blood? Are you ok?"<br>"Paul I'm fine now please drop it."  
>"Are you hurt?"<br>"Paul drop it."  
>"Fine." Great now he is in a mood for me not wanting to tell him I'm on.<br>Of course Embry would be waiting for a bloody lift cause everyone just wants two werewolves in a confined space, it's a wonder Jared or Jake don't just bloody join in as well or even Sam.  
>"Hey guys, why can I smell blood coming off Ari? Are you hurt?"<br>"What about me Embry not bothered if I was hurt?"  
>"Cause paulie I am its just she smells like blood and a lot."<br>"FOR FUCKS SAKE I AM ON MY FUCKING PERIOD OK. WHEN YOU ARE ON YOUR PERIOD YOU BLEED! NOW CAN WE FUCKING SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"  
>"Wow I guess she is PMSing."<br>"EMBRY I DO NOT NEED TO BE A WEREWOLF TO FUCKING HURT YOU WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SHOW YOU."  
>"Touchy."<br>"Em mate you better shut up."  
>"Are you both PMSing?"<br>"EMBRY!" both Paul and I shouted.  
>"You know I think this is a nice place for me to get out. I'll see you I school." He got out the car and walked over to some girls his age and walked the rest of the way with them, good ridence.<br>"Babe sorry I didn't know, can I do anything for you?"  
>"I'm alright a minute." I hissed in pain though damn period pains.<br>"Babe! What's wrong?"  
>"Just period pains."<br>"I can help" we were out the car by now and then he pressed my back to his stomach and placed his hands on my stomach, my mobile, sexy hot water bottle. Score.  
>"Hey guys, actually I'll see you inside." Embry is such a goof.<br>At lunch Embry came running over gobsmacked.  
>"Ariella! I never knew you were pregnant!"<br>"Embry honey do you not remember what I said in the car? I am on my period. Meaning I am not pregnant, why are you thinking that?"  
>"There is a rumour going round that you are pregnant. Cause everyone saw Paul with his hands on your stomach and that that was the only reason you two were together. But I wish you were I wanted to be cool uncle Embry."<br>"Just what we needed. Embry you will never by cool uncle Embry more dorky uncle Embry. I'm going to put a stop to this right now." I got up on our table and whistled for everyone's attention. "Hi, so I hear there is a rumour going around at me being pregnant. Totally false considering I am actually on my period right now, which would be the reason Paul, had his hands on my stomach because I was having pains so he was being a caring boyfriend not that it is any of your fucking business. Whoever is the low life that created this rumour needs to get their facts right before they spread shit. That's all have a nice lunch time." I got off the table and went back to eating my salad. Everyone was just looking shocked at me. Please it's not like any of the girls have never had a period.


	14. Chapter 14

The thing is I was worried Embry could have been right you see Paul and I tend to get carried away and forget, could you imagine us with baby? Yeah we defiantly need to use condoms more often. We were getting lectured off everyone at Sam's, this would persuade us, we're too stubborn.  
>"Guys you need to, you can't afford to have a kid at sixteen. Think if you did end up with a kid what it would be like." Kim ranted everyone shivered in horror at idea of a mini-us. "It would swear before talking and fight before walking. You know what it is a wonder you are not pregnant you to have been having sex for what 3 years? It is amazing that you are baby-less." She then collapsed on to Jared tired after her rant. Paul and I looked at each other awkwardly; she was right to some extent but wrong to another. Everyone saw us looking at each other in that way and kicked off big time.<br>"What? Please tell me you don't have some secret love child on the other side of the world!"  
>"Chill Kim we don't."<br>"Well what was that look about? Kim calm down babe." Jared questioned.  
>"It was nothing, can we not look at each other." I was getting angry, Paul was hugging me close knowing what I was feeling.<br>"Ariella, Paul I know you don't want to tell us but we want to know happened we are your family we want to help with anything."  
>"There's nothing to help with. I looked at Paul because I love him. When Kim looks at Jared no one expects a love child."<br>"That's because they are frigid virgins and Kim's practising to be a nun."  
>"Embry now is not the times for your comments. Jared calm down he just wants a reaction like always. Now Paul, Ariella would you tell us what has happened we know something is up." Sam stated.<br>"Fine. God you can't have no peace in this tribe. Well as you know Paul and I have sex regularly and have been since we were thirteen. Well when we were 14 we had unprotected sex and of course I became pregnant." Everyone gasped, and Paul pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "We didn't want to tell anyone so we kept it a secret and saw a doctor in Forks. It ended up I was 2 months pregnant. But there were complications and the baby had died. We didn't know what we were going to do but having all our choices taken away felt wrong. After that we grew even more distant and hated each other. Our baby has always been with us. It would have been 2 years old by now." I started crying then, it was not like we were going to keep it but knowing it died before we could even give it a home killed me. I had a scar from where they took out my little baby. Paul placed me on his lap and held me while I cried.  
>"Ella, why didn't you tell me I could have helped you? You two shouldn't have gone through this alone." Kim had tears in her eyes as did Emily. Embry had disappeared after I was talking and then returned with a hot chocolate and cookies.<br>"Here I'm not good with crying girls but when my mum is sad I always do this for her." he then kissed my head and went out mumbling about not making Kim and Emily hot chocolates as well or dealing with anymore crying. He could be a darling when he wanted. I gave Paul a cookie and sipped at my hot chocolate.  
>"Kim is right you two were too young to go through this. Is that why you had trouble saying yes to him?" Sam quizzed.<br>"Yeah it brought back the memories of the day. We were going to make a go at being a couple but when it happened we decided against it." I started crying again and from shaking I tipped my chocolate over my arm. Paul quickly carried me into the kitchen and put ice on my burnt arm.  
>"Babe it's ok. We have each other and that's all that matters. When we are older I promise we can have kids." He then kissed my tears away.<br>"Lots?"  
>"Yes so many you can't walk properly if you want. Now stop crying, it kills me to see you sad and it's my fault."<br>"Paul! No it's not it was just not meant to be. I love you Paul Jack Lahote."  
>" Really? I guess that's good 'cause I love you Ariella Nayelli Harlow with everything I have"<br>"Of course you're my Eric." I was thinking of when I named his wolf Eric, his nickname for me and my favourite Disney movie.  
>"You're my Ariel." He kissed me then. "Now come on how about we go back to yours and I'll let you put Little Mermaid on." He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to my house we passed lots of people in the street including Embry. He gave us the thumbs up and then glared at people who were talking about us. Paul placed in my bed while he went to get the popcorn and put the film in. He whispered Eric's lines to me at times. He had to watch it all the time with me. I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke up he was gone but a note lay on my desk along with some sea-shells from the beach. The note said "Dear my Ariel, I've gone for patrol, I hope you don't wake up till I come back but if you do I hope it's not because of a bad dream and I wasn't there to comfort you. I'll be back at 1. I opened your window so I could climb down and not some stranger. Hope you have sweet dreams my little mermaid, keep my side of the bed warm. Lots of love your Eric. Xxxxxxxx" bless his writing it was like a child's it was only twelve so I snuggled down and hugged his pillow which smelt like him. I woke up in the morning to find the pillow was replaced with Paul, much better than any pillow.<br>"Morning babe, how you today?"  
>"I'm fine, sorry for yesterday."<br>"Don't apologise. I see you got my note."  
>"Yeah but I was quite looking forward to the stranger to come in to my room while you were away" he then lay on top of me and started tickling me. After a while he stopped and started kissing me. He then stopped all of a sudden and threw me over his shoulder and carried me down stairs and out the front door. He only had shorts on and I only had his t-shirt on and underwear. It was only six in the morning so no one was out that we knew. He carried me all around the reservation I had no idea where we were going and just stared at his ass, it was gorgeous. He every now and then would smack me ass and I went to bit his when he said "Ariel if you want breakfast you will kindly remove your teeth from near my ass. I much prefer your mouth on the other side of my lower region rather my ass. Feel free to put your mouth there anytime babe"<br>"Now I highly doubt Ariel would do that to Eric."  
>"Oh I'm sure she did she was terrible little dirty minx."<br>"They miss that out in the film."  
>"I know it's a shame they didn't even give a proper reflection of Ariel. Who is your idol and I know you used to copy so you can copy her minx ways."<br>"Well in that case turn around and head to the beach Eric." He turned around and started running, someone was in a hurry. He was jostling me around and my boobs kept hitting his hard shoulder.  
>"Babe calm down, your should keeps banging in to my breasts and it hurts."<br>"Your breasts? When did you become posh? It's ok babe I'll massage them better." I could hear the smirk in his voice. When we got to the beach he just dropped me on the floor in a very un-lady like lump.  
>"Omph. Cheers babe."<br>"No problem" he helped me up and when I got up I pulled his top over my head and ran into the sea.  
>"Well are you coming? I thought I was meant to be Ariel I'm in the sea." He came running in and we of course had sex in the sea. Perfect way to end a shitty day.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

On the weekend I was helping Emily with some food because it was Jared's birthday and he was turning the big 1-7. We were having a BBQ/Bonfire by the beach, Kim had been freaking out trying to find something to buy him which was seriously adorable and ridiculous he would like whatever she bought and she knew it. Anyway Emily asked me to mix of the cake batter together for Jared's cake when Paul walked in to the room and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed my neck and then tried to steal some batter. I slapped his wrists with the rolling pin on the table.  
>"Ouch babe what was that for?" he said like it actually hurt.<br>"Oh you know why" I said mock-angry. "Just because you are my boyfriend does not entitle you to steal my cake mix."  
>"Really. Damn I need to update the how to be a boyfriend book." He smirked<br>"Yes you do." I said putting my foot down.  
>"I will in a bit." He said it was muffled as he was kissing my neck. "Can I have a little bit. Please."<br>"Fine." I gave in like always. I dipped my finger in and then placed it in his mouth he then sucked my finger until there was no mix left and then dipped his finger in and placed it on my lips before kissing me so he could get all the batter off.  
>"Now that is how I wanted to taste it." He said smirking. I was dazed to say the least.<br>"Alright you've had your batter now piss off out of the kitchen go play with Sam or something." I said he smirked as he could hear my heartbeat. Awkward. He then walked off shaking his ass.  
>"He has you wrapped round his finger" Emily commented, sadly she was right<br>"Trust me I know but it won't last for long. Soon enough he will wrapped around my finger and begging me for things. He does that anyway." I said matter of factly.  
>"Eurgh I don't need to hear about your sex life Ar you're 16. It's illegal." She said disgusted<br>"Please Em I know you and Sam have some saucy nights together. I bet you're a little minx in bed Emily Young soon to be Uley." I teased, she just hit me with the tea towel and tutted  
>"I can see Paul likes you for your charm and tact." Sam boomed when he walked in<br>"And all of my other amazing qualities of course Sam" I said in a sweet tone.  
>"Of course Ariella." He said then walked out.<br>We then finished making Jared's cake and cooked everything. All we had to do was take it down, Kim was bringing Jared down later. Emily had just boxed everything up when I called the boys in.  
>"LAHOTE! BLACK! CALL! ATEARA! Get your asses in here you have food to carry and eat it and I promise I'll personally castrate you, yes even you Paul" I hollered.<br>"Jesus Christ woman we were only outside the door and we are men not machines." Paul said as though it actually affected him  
>"Babe if you knew what was good for you and liked having sex, you will carry this food down to the beach not making a noise and no eating from any of you .Ok?" I threatened. He then picked up lots of the boxes and started practically running out of the kitchen.<br>I turned to Emily and said "Told you I had him wrapped round my finger"  
>"Only because you used sex" she said childishly<br>"Exactly works like a charm." This is something I use every time we get into a little bicker.  
>Jared's birthday went really well we had a bonfire obviously and it was lush. We all gave him our presents. Paul gave him condoms and a CD from his favourite band while I gave him a beautiful collection of pens and a really nice top because all of the boys were lacking in decent clothing without fashion repeating. "So you don't need to affect dear Kimble's education by asking to borrow utensils. You obviously know why I bought you a gorgeous top may I say so myself."<br>"Cheers Ar." He said before kissing my cheek. What a babe.  
>"Oh how could I forget there was something else it's a song which I think represents how you are feeling right now, I'll play it now." I said before playing my iPod out loud on the speakers when Jeremiah- birthday sex blared out of the speakers. He was fuming to say the least and Kim was bright red.<br>After that I snuggled into Paul and was wearing his hoodie. Every now and then he would kiss the top of my head before whispering I love you. What a cutie, after that everyone started leaving.  
>"Come on babe let's leave, you know I have a free house." I whispered in Paul's ear.<br>"Well why didn't you say earlier babe" he said before getting up picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and shouting a goodbye and a happy birthday before we went to my house.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next few months the pack grew and grew with there now being 10 wolves. They had already fought with some newborn vampire thingies and Bella was supposedly getting married to Edward breaking our little Jacob's heart. Since Paul and I got together we've been much better behaved, less fighting with each other and others and of course less detentions. Paul's found it harder with his temper but I mean I'm pretty sure he is only in detention once a week now which for Paul is amazing. Sadly it's about to change. You see there is this bitch of a cheerleader I may have already spoke about her. Its Kelly fucking Taylor. She is of course head cheerleader with her wanna be Barbie plasticness. The awkward thing is she has the same russet skin as us and same hair colour so in fact she isn't Barbie but just a plastic bitch. She was angry with me for "stealing her man". Like I gave a shit. I've beating her once in a fight I can do it again. it was Monday morning and of course Kelly and her gang of sluts (including Lela) were waiting out front for me.  
>"Babe, want me to come with you?"Paul asked putting his arm around me. Everyone else looked over as in to say we will come as well.<br>"That's really sweet babe but I can handle her and her team of bimbos by myself. I've done it before. I'll be back in like five minutes. Love you" I said before kissing him full on in view of everyone else. Including Kelly. Ariella 1 – Kelly 0.  
>"Eww PDA is like totally disgusting" Kelly nasally said when I walked over<br>"OMG like I care what you like think" I imitated her face dropped in anger  
>"You know you were like lucky I went easy on you when you took my man before" she said before standing taller<br>"Was that it? I thought you were just a fucking pussy. My bad" I retorted  
>"No, but I never did get to finish what I started. You're like going to pay for stealing my man" she said<br>"Oh really. The funny thing is Taylor that he was never your man. He was always my man even from that time we were 13. So basically I stole back what was mine. I mean like he would really want a plastic dumb bitch." I said in a bored voice which I actually was  
>"That's rich coming from a girl who was known as the girl with the bad temper who dropped her pants for anyone, you had no status Harlow" she said trying to be nasty<br>"Wait Kel I like thought she was like called the hot girl with the like umm bad temper" he ditzy friend Candy butted in  
>"Shut up Candy, dumb bitch" Kelly shouted at her "friend"<br>"Thanks Candy. I'd rather be that than the bitch who is only head cheerleader cause she shags anyone who is willing. Even rob young, now that is trampy hunnie" I retorted  
>"You wish you were a cheerleader. Everyone does"<br>"Yes because my life's ambition is to be a cheerleader for a losing sports team. Oh the joy. If you can do it anyone can. The thing you don't understand is no one actually likes you" I said slowly at the end to prove my point  
>"I'd like to see you try Harlow" she said smirking<br>"Bring it. Ready ok. 5,6,7,8 oh my god I have no brain. GO SLUTS WOO!" I said in the same way they say their cheers, before doing a somersault.  
>"That was pathetic well anyway at least I have friends, you're only friend is stalker Kim Connweller. The ugly cow who Jared I pity dates" she said, then I punched her in the face. Fight no 2 started right then. Well I say fight no 2 but it was more like fight no 23 but fight no 2 in this school year. Just like the other fights I was better; she fought like a girl slapping and pulling hair. I punched her full force in her nose when I heard two snaps, my hand and her nose. Just then Paul pulled me off her and this time Embry had the joy of pulling Kelly off me. The head teacher then came running down the hall shouting the up-most ridiculous things.<br>"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! Oh wait you have. Umm thank you boys, can someone phone for an ambulance for Kelly. How are you?" he said completely blanking me  
>"I'm ok sir I can get a lift to the doctors. Thank you Em babe for saving me. You're me hero." She said before kissing his cheek,<br>"You're making me sick." I said before lunging for her again, Paul pulled me further away from her. She was trying to wind me up but with Embry rather than Paul or Kim.  
>"Miss Harlow that is enough. Paul will you take her to get her hand sorted. Thank you boys again. if there is anything I can do for you Kelly just say. Now disperse children, DISPERSE!" he said before walking off to do god knows what. He adored Kelly why I do not know. Embry then let go off Kelly and walked over to us and gave me a high five.<br>"Don't encourage her Embry, Sam is going to flip." Paul said before letting go of me and then cradling my hand and asking "how's your hand baby?"  
>"My hand is fine. I don't care about Sam but I was doing it for Kim she was being rude about her so I stuck up for my best friend." I said stubbornly.<br>"I know babe, I know. Now let's go get your hand sorted. Rocky" Paul said before steering me out of the school and to Emily's house.  
>"Paul why the hell are we at Sam and Emily's house?" I asked I thought I was going to the hospital?<br>"Because she is taking you cause I have to go and do some things" he said before beeping the horn for Emily and then getting out the car.  
>"That boy is getting on my nerves, how can you go out with him he has no manners! Come on let's go to the hospital and get your hand sorted, Kim phoned and warned us all." She said before starting the car. To cut the shitty story short I had to have a cast and I chose a pretty teal one, yeah beat that. Emily let me stay home the rest of the day and I tried to get hold of Jacob but to no avail. He was still missing.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Not long after everyone else came running in asking how I was, saying how bad Kelly looked and what not.  
>"How are you rocky?" Paul said before kissing me<br>"I'm good babe, I missed you" I said in between kisses after that we all had dinner when Jake walked through the door. Everyone got up and ran to hug him, when it got to my turn he spun me around before saying "got into another fight with Kelly I see, now did you win"  
>"You bet Jake, she looks like shit" I said before hugging him again<br>"That's my girl" he said before ruffling my hair and hugging Kim, everyone was happy he was home Emily was even weepy, Sam patted his shoulder before asking "how are you now Jake?"  
>"I'm ok Sam, I'm back for the wedding then who knows. How is everyone then, I missed a lot of you turning 17 and 16 and all? God Ariella, Paul, Kim and Jared are even seniors now"<br>"It's ok Jake I'll have my present now" I said seriously but everyone ignored me, not long after Paul dropped me home before saying he had patrol. I slept nice and soundly then.  
>During the next few months I got rid of my cast, Kelly had a nose wonky nose until she got plastic surgery, Bella and Edward married and she became preggers. Oh Emily was also preggers we found out on the 1st of December there was tense times when we were worried Sam wouldn't come back. These Italian vampires came to kill them and cause Jake imprinted on Renesmee the kid the wolves got involved, it all ended up alright and now Paul and I were lying on my bed.<br>"You don't know how worried I was about you Paul" I said holding back tears  
>"I promised you I would come back and I did, the only thing I was worried about was leaving you" he said while kissing me from then on we kept going until we had sex. The next morning I woke up to Paul playing with my hair<br>"Hey babe, last night was amazing" he said before kissing me morning breath and all  
>"What can I say my bit on the side has been teaching me some moves" I giggled<br>"Bit on the side? I give you bit on the side" Paul said and round 5 or 6 commenced,  
>"SHIT! Paul do you know what today is?" I said jumping up while running around looking for my bag, nice and naked<br>"I don't know it is hard to think while you're running around naked babe" he said before lying back down  
>"GET UP! IT'S THE WEDDING! SAM AND EMILY'S! SHIT WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" I shouted before getting my bridesmaids dress on and sorting my hair out. Thank god it was in waves anyway so all I had to do was put the flower in it. Paul then jumped up and threw his suit on it was in my house anyway we both rushed to the car where I started doing my makeup, once we got to the church Paul ran down the aisle to join the boys waiting by Sam while I ran into line to get ready to walk down the aisle Kim just tutted as did Emily<br>"What? You could have rang me or something" I said panting  
>"I did about 5673214 times!" Kim exaggerated<br>"Don't be ridiculous Kim" I said before walking down the aisle. The wedding went off without a hitch and we were all partying it up at the beach. Emily didn't drink but we all did, we were celebrating. My nan and old Quil were actually dancing they were pretty drunk and there dancing made Quil cover claire's eyes.  
>"Eww that is disgusting" I said to Paul where we were sat down.<br>"Shall we go show them how it is done" Paul said before dragging me to the dance floor. We stayed there for hours even after Sam and Emily had left for their honeymoon. The next morning I woke up feeling sick, probably through drinking too much, when nan came and told me old Quil wanted to see everyone at his house. I got dressed quickly and threw a pair of sunglasses on I was as rough as hell. My and nan were the last ones to arrive, everyone else was sat around I went and sat by Paul resting my head on his shoulder.  
>"Thank you for coming here everyone. Nayelli and I have some news. I proposed to her and she said yes" old Quil said excitedly you have got to be shitting me.<br>"Congrats nan and old Quil" I said before hugging them both. "hey quilly this means were going to be related! Woo" I said before hugging him. I was feeling even worse at time went on, nan had made food inside the house so we all went in but even the smell of the food made my stomach heave and all too soon I had my head down old Quil's toilet. Paul came rushing in.  
>"Babe are you ok?" he said concerned<br>"Yeah I'm fine, just drank too much last night babe" I said before heading home so I could brush my teeth and sleep. The next morning I woke up feeling rough again, what is this? I think I may have a bug instead of a hangover. For the rest of the week I felt ill and was sick all the time. Paul was worried for me while Kim looked questioning at me. On the Friday after the wedding Kim came over with goodies and DVDs  
>"Hey Kimble, how are you?" I asked while trying to hold down my stomach<br>"Ok, you any better? Ella do you not know what day it is?" she aksed confused  
>"What Friday?" I was just as confused as her<br>"Yeah but it's THE time of the month" she said, oh right we both were on our periods at the same time of the month, wait I wasn't.  
>"Are you sure?" I said unconvinced it was this week<br>"Yeah I'm like clockwork Ariella." She said and was right you could set your clock by that girl  
>"Guess I'm just late then Kim" I said not really bothered<br>"OMG! HAVE YOU NOT THOUGHT WHAT THIS MEANS?" Kim shouted before leaving the house  
>"Wait! Kim where are you going?" I asked but then ran to the toilet to be sick, about half an hour later Kim came through the door with a litre of water and bag from the pharmacy<br>"Why do you have a bag? We have water here as well?" I asked completely confused.  
>"Drink it all now!" she ordered throwing the bottle at me, I drank it all and then needed a pee<br>"Now pee on this" she said throwing the bag at me inside was a load of pregnancy tests, oh shit.  
>"This is why you had a litre you need to pee on all of them to be sure" she said, she stayed with me while I peed and the waited for the five minutes. They were all lined up. Here it goes.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Each one said positive. I was pregnant again, this time someone else knew.  
>"OMG YOU'RE PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" Kim screamed while leaping about<br>"Will you shut the fuck up" I said while hitting her "I don't want the whole rez fucking knowing"  
>"Hey, are you ok?" Kim said softly wrapping her arm around me<br>"Yeah I'm fine, just scared" I lied tears falling from my eyes  
>"Shall I get Paul?" she asked , I didn't reply but nodded and she ran off to phone him, two minutes later he barged through the door<br>"BABE! What's wrong?" he said while picking me up completely missing all the tests, Kim excused herself and left the house,  
>"I'm – juts look by the sink" I said while pulling him over to the sink where all the positive tests lay in a line<br>"Wait you're pregnant?" he said confused I just nodded he then beamed and spun me around before dropping his hands to my stomach "this is amazing babe, we're having a baby. Wait why are you crying?" he said before pulling me into his lap  
>"It's just I'm scared. Do you remember what happened last time, I can't go through it again" I sobbed<br>"We were young then, this time we will tell everyone and will get the proper help you need, this time I'll stand by you no matter what, I love you Ariella Nayelli Harlow and don't forget it" he said kissing me full on  
>"Come on lets go break the news to your parents and my grandmother" I said before sorting my makeup and pulling him next door, they were shocked but supportive if it was the other way round I'd be fuming with my kid, my nan was overjoyed at the prospect of a great grandchild, next we drove to Emily's and Sam's they had just returned home and we were all meant to be meeting there anyway. Before we entered Paul kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand, once we got in Kim smiled and gave me the thumbs up. After talking to the Uley's for a bit Paul cleared his throat before pulling us both to the middle of the room<br>"Guys we have something to tell you all" Paul started before wrapping his arms around me "Ariella's pregnant we're having a baby" he said proudly while smiling a 100watt smile, everyone ran up and hugged us while saying congratulations  
>"Hey careful assholes she's pregnant" Paul shouted at the boys<br>"This is amazing Ar we're going to be going through everything together and our babies can be friends" Emily squealed before hugging us both  
>"What did everyone say?" Kim asked<br>"They were alright, we have to book a scan and everything soon" I said while kissing Paul  
>"Aye up we'll have none of that, this is what led to you being pregnant" embry commented but was ignored after that we all talked about the honeymoon while Paul had his hands on my stomach when we got back to mine Paul's parents my nan and old Quil were all sat around<br>"Ahh you're back, we have been discussing the situation and we have come up with a solution" nan started "since me and Quil are getting married after the wedding I'm going to move in to his house and you two can live here" she said smiling we both thanked her after that Paul and I went for a walk on the beach,  
>"You don't know how worried I was about telling you babe" I said while cuddled up in his arms<br>"What? Why? You know I wouldn't have left or anything. I love you and our baby" he said kissing my head  
>"Just last time it didn't go well and I'm scared when I get fat you'll want some skinny girl who will be able to see her toes and touch them too!" I cried hysterically<br>"You know what they say, touching your toes is overrated. I love you Ariella Nayelli Harlow with all my heart and will always no matter how much you weigh or how flexible you are" he said pulling me closer  
>"I love you too Paul Jack Lahote no matter how angry you get or how chubby you are" I giggled<br>"Me? Chubby no chance this is pure iron" he said shocked before pulling his top up, I fell asleep in his arms watching the sunset.


	19. Chapter 19

On Monday I was nervous about going to school, sure I wasn't far enough along to be pregnant, but I swear kids these days can smell gossip. But my family had my back and always would. You know how I always didn't care what people think well I am now, I'm sure they will say things about how my nan brought me up wrong which she didn't it's just how I am and that me and Paul are slags which we are but at least I know who the father is some people don't . Emily was going to book me a scan when she went for hers later this week it still scares me the prospect of having a baby. But this time everyone will help us and we aren't little 14 year olds but 17 year olds who are ready for this. Paul couldn't keep his hands off my stomach and would always smile when he did. He was also very protective and worried this time so when he wasn't with me he would send some other wolf to be with me including when I was with Kim or Emily so I never got a girly chat without one of the wolves, leah wouldn't sit with us so it was one of the males and today embry was looking after me and we were at my house  
>"Hey Ari! How are you today?" he asked kissing the top of my head and walking into the kitchen<br>"Hi Em, I'm alright you?" but he ignored me as he was busy finding food. "Hey! That's my food I'm eating for two you know" I scolded  
>"But how do you know that? It could be twins, triplets or more!" he shouted<br>"That's why I'm having a scan, no one in our families have that gene" I said not really listening to him  
>"How far along are you?" he asked randomly<br>" Umm 2 months, why do you want to know?" I asked  
>"Thought so I can hear the heartbeat!" he said excitedly before throwing his head on my lap so he could hear better<br>"ARE YOU SERIOUS! OMG GO GET PAUL AND EVERYONE THEY NEED TO HEAR THIS!" I screamed joyfully and embry ran off to get everyone and funnily enough everyone was packed into my house including Leah. Emily was four months pregnant and was starting to show a bit Sam was all possessive of her which was cute in a way. Paul came in beaming proudly and put his head near my head and agreed with embry so then all the wolves including Leah had a listen. I then started crying  
>"Babe! Why are you crying! Are you in pain? Someone phone an ambulance!" Paul panicked while pulling me to his chest<br>"No, I j-j-j-u-u-st w-w-ant to-to h-hear h-her" I stuttered sobbing  
>"You will babe, so you think it's a girl" he said amused before kissing my head<br>"Oh I know." I said over my crying already  
>"How?" he was starting to get angry at the idea of me knowing and not him<br>"Alright, calm down don't get your fucking boxers in a twist Lahote. I just know it's a mother intuition." I said getting angry as well.  
>"Well in that case I bet you £5 it's a boy" embry said shaking mine and Paul's hand<br>"Nah mate they know, trust I bet a fiver it's a girl" Jared butted in joining in the betting and so did everyone else. Except leah. Me, Paul, Jared, Brady, Kim and Quil thought it was a girl while Embry, Sam, Jacob, Emily, Seth and Collin thought it was a boy.  
>"I think it's a girl cause her stomach looks like Emily's did when she was 2 months and she knows she's having a girl" Brady said matter of factly, everyone just stared at him shocked<br>"Are you bent?" I said in a serious tone he just gave me a pointed look  
>"You see I disagree I think it is a boy because she looks different to how did" Emily said while rubbing her stomach<br>"Hey leah you going to guess?" I asked  
>"Yeah in a minute I'll wait till my mom arrives she's never got it wrong once well except Brady but he's bent so it don't matter" she laughed before rubbing his head<br>"Hey, I'll have you know Clearwater I am not bent, gay or homosexual I am straight, straight as a ruler" he said getting worked up  
>"Yeah a fucking bendy ruler!" she retorted before full on laughing making everyone else join in. Jacob looked at her in a funny way which I said to Paul about that night<br>"Babe did you see how Jacob looked at Leah, he wants her" I said giggling  
>"No he don't he has Renesmee stop trying to make some gossip" he said before planting kisses all over my thankfully still flat stomach<br>"I'm not you should have seen it" I said while trying to push his head away it was tickling and making me need a pee!  
>"I'm pretty sure he was just looking at her in a way as to admire how fuckable she is, we all do it" he said not realising his mistake<br>"Oh do WE all?" I said raising my voice  
>"Yeah she's hot" he said still not realising<br>"Well then why don't you go fucking share a bed with her then considering she's so fucking hot and I'm some fat pregnant bitch who is no longer fuckable. Then you can admire her all you fucking want dickshit" I shouted before leaving the room not caring I was in one of his tops, I always seem to do this. I then drove to kims and started crying the minute she opened the door  
>"Kimble! Paul said that leah is fuckable and hot and I'm now fat and pregnant and fat" I whined in her arms<br>"HE SAID WHAT!" Jared boomed walking in to the room before pulling me out of Kim's arms and into his.  
>"Well he didn't say the last part but he fucking didn't need to he was just going on about leah and her fuckableness." I cried<br>"Ar hun calm down, you know Paul thinks your beautiful and amazing. You are also not fat, and what else do we know about Paul?" Jared spoke to me like I was a child  
>"That he is a dick" I mumbled<br>"Yeah and has foot in mouth syndrome isn't that what you like about him is ability to say what comes to his mind and not realise how he shouldn't say it" Jared patronized  
>"I guess. Jar can you go see him I don't want to at the moment. Tell him I love him though" I said before climbing out of my cocoon between them both. He nodded before kissing the top of my head and then Kim's lips.<br>"So Kim fancy telling me what you and Jared where up to before I barged in, cockblocking you two" I giggled she just gave me a exasperated stare  
>"We were just talking, I feel sorry for Paul with all your mood swings and then the baby and the swearing" she said before helping upstairs to her room and giving me some bottoms to put on considering I only had Paul's top on, I feel asleep with Kim's arms wrapped around me she always did look after me<br>"Wake up ariel, come on how about we go home" Paul's voice whispered in my ear  
>"Huh? K." I said drowsily before Jared pryed Kim's arms off of me<br>"Do you know how much we could tease you two for this" Jared said but Kim was still fast asleep "fuck me that girl can sleep through anything" Jared mumbled before remembering he shouldn't swear Kim didn't like it  
>"Tell me about it" I slurred before wrapping my arms around Paul's neck and he started the walk home<br>"Babe I know you're probably asleep but I want you to know you are the most beautiful girl in the world and no one could even compare to you. I love you Ariel with all my heart" Paul spoke softly before kissing my forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Paul did some serious ass kissing which I always do love, he never does it because Paul is always in the right, NOT. He tried to make me some pancakes but that ended in an almost fire, so he drove me to Emily's to make and even more pregnant woman cook but luckily Kim was helping what a girl, as we got close our bickering continued  
>"So you can't cook either, this means not only do I have to do the whole giving birth rubbish I have to cook fucking brilliant. What are you good for" I said mockingly before kissing his arm<br>"I think you already know that" he said before wiggling his eyebrows  
>"You know you suck Lahote" I said before smacking his arm<br>"No no that's another one of your jobs, if you remember I lick" he wiggled his eyebrows before sticking his tongue out and licking my face, the doubling meaning didn't go unnoticed.  
>"What are we going to do with you two, this type of language is not acceptable when there will be a impressionable child around, I mean what will people think when it's first words are swear words or innuendos I bet child line would probably get a phone call, you don't want your child to be like you two I don't want my niece like that! I think I will buy you both an early birthing present a swear and rude words jar" Kim chided, but we were giggling because behind her embry was nodded in a serious way and raising his eyebrows and pouting "Why are you laughing this is serious" she said before turning around and caught embry she scowled before storming over to Jared and actually stomped her foot before whining "Jarri, embry was being rude to me when I was trying to help Paul and Ariella with their language. Only idiots use swearwords when they cannot think of anything else to say" she had a ridiculous baby-voice on which she knew Jared fell for she then made it worse by having puppy dog eyes and throwing her bottom lip out.<br>"Hey Em try that again alright mate and you won't like the consequences" he threatened before kissing Kim all over her face even though he was holding his laughter in when it was happening "And guys lay off her she's trying to help"  
>"Oh so Jarri do you agree with Kim's only idiots use swear words then?" I taunted knowing full well he does<br>"Yes Ari I do" he said before earning a kiss of Kim  
>"Hmm Paul babe wan to help me think of the last thing we heard Jared say last night?" I said innocently while Jared glared at us<br>"Of course hmmm I think it was fuck me that girl can sleep through anything, but that is just a wild stab in the dark" he mocked  
>"JARED! You shouldn't let them influence you into being like them!" she scolded him before kissing his head and glaring at as before leaving the room to get Claire who was saying good bye to her mum "Hello princess, how are you today? You know who wants to look after you for the WHOLE day? Uncle Paul and auntie Ariella! Isn't that fun and exciting!" Kim cheered along with Claire who was now 5 so she had lost her adorable speech problems which every child has<br>"Auntie Ariella! Uncle Paul! I love you to!" she screeched in our eyes before putting her hands on my stomach "how's the baby? Can I be its cousin?" she asked  
>"Of course you can sweetie, and the baby is ok" I said before Paul pulled her onto his lap and started tickling her and peppering kisses all over her face before blowing raspberries on her stomach making her start to cry with laughter. Even though we didn't leave the living room Claire spent the whole door with us two, I hope she missed the moment when Paul made a comment about how one day I will be as big as an elephant to Claire so I glared at him which made him murmur "ah shit" but Claire was busy playing dolls with Paul to be paying, well I hoped so.<br>"Hey Claire-bear! Did you have fun with Uncle Paul and auntie Ariella? Did Uncle Paul try to use you as a footstool again" Quil said glaring at Paul while remembering the incident  
>"No we play dolls!" she sang before jumping into Quil's arms which was adorable while we all went into the kitchen to have the tea Kim had been cooking with Jared's help which meant he carried things for her and moaned about his hunger. Once we were all sat around eating Quil dropped his fork on the floor not like it would slow him down and a noise was heard from the highchair "ah shit". It went deadly silence; Claire looked confused at the silence while Emily, Kim and Quil glared at both Paul and I and Sam and Jared tried to hide their amusement<br>"You taught her how to swear!" Quil shouted  
>"Yes because we spent a good few hours asking her to repeat shit" I said sarcastically<br>"Stop saying it!" Kim joined in  
>"It was an accident I swear the kid was busy playing dolls." Paul mumbled before carrying on eating<br>"Claire honey what uncle Paul said was a bad word you mustn't repeat it. Ever. Because if you do you will look like uncle Paul and you don't want to look like him" Emily said softly to Claire  
>"Ok, but does that mean that Quil, uncle Sam and all my other uncles say the bad word cause they all look like him" Claire pointed out I couldn't hold back the tears I was laughing too hard this kid was fucking hilarious<br>"Oh god, I need to go to toilet now" I said still laughing damn pregnancy means I always need a pee. Once I came out Kim was stood un-amused at the door  
>"Hey Kim can I help you with something?" I said confused<br>"Yes you can actually, stop swearing in front of children I thought I already told you that!" she whisper shouted  
>"Paul swore not me" I said back<br>"Whatever, this is why I have got this for you" she said while throwing a giant jar into my hands "Every time you swear you will put 10 cents into here, it doesn't sound like much but by the time the baby comes you will probably be able to buy it a pony. Paul also has to do it." Before she walked back to the kitchen  
>"Hey guys, Paul you might want to put 10 cents in here, for that naughty word you said in front of Claire" I said throwing my jar at him<br>"So do you then you repeated it at the table of all places" Paul said before throwing in his money and I copied, it won't last long Kim will get bored and find someone else to pester its always the same.


	21. Chapter 21

3 MONTHS LATER! WOO  
>Emily was 7 months pregnant and fit to burst while I was 5 months pregnant and showing a fair bit. A lot had happened over the 3 months, everyone in school found out I was pregnant but not really surprised considering who it was a lot of girls had also told Paul that when I couldn't satisfy his needs they would, our baby was healthy but we didn't know what it was and didn't plan to, my nan got married to old Quil so Paul moved in and we re-decorated the whole house for us and the baby. Also Embry imprinted on a girl called Amelia she was pretty and feisty, she was Quileute but moved to New York when she was a baby she had black hair which was curly and then big bright hazel eyes, she was taller than me at 5ft 5. Seth also imprinted but this was on a girl called Daisy who was just as sweet and innocent as him, she was only half Quileute so she had tanned skin but green eyes and dirty blonde hair she was absolutely tiny at 4 ft 11 two foot shorter than Seth almost. Both couples were very cute together and both new about the whole wolf imprint thing they both took it ok, all that was left was Collin and Brady but they would find their one soon enough. It was Monday and I had a floaty dress on hiding my bump I was on my way to meet Paul by the parking lot to go home when someone in the corridor pushed into my knocking me into the lockers. No one had touched me since they knew I was preggers<br>"Watch the fuck where you are going next time bitch" I hissed at the girl oops 20 cents for the jar Kim hadn't forgotten  
>"I would say I didn't see you but who could miss your fat ass" the same whiny voice I'd heard all my life said Kelly fucking Taylor.<br>"Look Taylor I understand you are still heartbroken over me and Paul but fucking get over it, oh and if you had even so much as discomforted my baby you would be fucking crawling around with no legs, got it bitch" oops 50 cents now hey like the rapper!  
>"Oh I'm so scared the only thing you could do would be sit on me" she whined<br>"Don't tempt me, but isn't that a bit hypocritical considering that your arse seems to be getting quite fat." I said pushing her buttons  
>"It's ok I'll work it off shagging your boyfriend when your too fat to do it" she smirked I lunged for her but was held back by Paul, embry and Amelia where with him, Kelly just cackled<br>"Babe don't you might hurt the baby" Paul soothed  
>"I know thats the only thing stopping me from hitting this bitch" I said put still lunged once more<br>"Not fucking stopping me" Amelia said before a flash of curls was seen and she was tackling Kelly to the floor and punching her a few good times before embry realised and pulled her off of Kelly "Watch your back love cause when you mess with my friends you are going to mess with me clear?" Amelia threatened her New York accent coming through clearly before trying to get out of Embry's hold but he just kissed her and calmed her down.  
>"Emmy what are you doing? You know what Aimee? Before you showed up Emmy here used to be on my side in arguments and would always come over to mine and celebrate if you get what I mean" Kelly taunted which got the reaction she craved Amelia trying to hit her<br>"You know what my name is Amelia but you already knew that considering you called me that the last few months. Also Emmy here has taste so he wouldn't come nowhere near you no offense Paul. That lying you are doing is only going to make your already bad nose grow." Amelia said before walking off dragging embry with her Paul then carried me bridal style to his car where we were going back to our house I loved saying that. My feet were aching as was my back from lumping around our kid all day but school was over next week meaning graduation and finally freedom well until the baby comes and I become a mom. Paul then came and sat down on the floor in front of me and massaged my feet before moving on to my back like he did every night. Over the next week everyone started getting anal about graduation trying to make friends with everyone which is a load of shit considering that if they weren't friends it was for a reason. Oh and we had prom not that I wanted to go considering no dress would look nice on me. But I would go because Paul and I had come up with a plan to make Kim and Jared prom king and queen. If only to beat Kelly Taylor. Anyway prom came and I had a lilac floaty maxi dress on which didn't show my bump too much. But on the plus side my boobs were now huge! Kim had a gorgeous baby blue ball gown dress on which was absolutely stunning on her Emily, Amelia and daisy were helping us get ready by that I mean Emily and daisy helped Kim while Amelia sat with me while I bitched about having to go. She then told me to snap out of it and grow some lady balls and get ready. She had a way with words I felt like I was watching my baby grow up. Anyway at five o'clock Paul and Jared came to get us each in suits with matching ties to their dates which was sweet. I turned into a pansy at the beginning of my second trimester. The school gym had been decorated but we you know it was one of those things you are going to always remember. The plan Paul and I had was to make sure everyone voted for Kim and Jared so they would win not Kelly not hard considering everyone hated Kelly by this we made sure everyone saw how pretty Kim was and how nice she was as well. The moment was here drum roll please  
>"May I say that all of you look lovely in your outfits. You have almost come to the end of the high school road and I am proud to call you all students of La Push High School. Without anymore blabbering from me the prom king is... Jared Thail!" I whooped in joy half way there. "Yes thank you Miss Harlow, well done Mr. Thail. Now the moment everyone has been looking forward to your prom queen is ... Kim Connweller!" well now I was screeching with excitement Kelly stormed off angry good riddance.<br>Kim was bright red on the stage but her smile told it all she was ecstatic just like I knew she would be Paul and I high fived before wolf whistling at them now they had started dancing together. After their dance they came over and we switched partners so I danced with Jared and she danced with Paul, lucky girl he had two left feet unlike Jared who could dance. Once the song had ended and we had sat down I turned to Kim and said "hey prom queen fancy switching imprints yours is the better dancer." I said jokingly  
>"Hmm it depends what is Paul good for" she played along<br>"Have a think what got me pregnant and you will know" I winked before kissing Paul she laughed and said she'll keep Billy Elliot. "Hey! Just because I can dance doesn't mean I'm some ballerina man" Jared muffled into Kim's shoulder making her giggle.  
>"Alright guys there is one more announcement as you are aware we have a prom king and queen but we also have a badass prom king and queen for the two worse behaved pupils in the year." Shelby student body president started she was some preppy bitch who wanted everyone to be friends "This year's badass prom kind and queen are Paul Lahote and Ariella Harlow."<br>Kim and Jared cheered before pulling us up the thing with the badass king and queen you don't get to vote the school records do whoever had been in detention the most and what not got the award. Fucking awesome. We both had black sashes with the words badass king or badass queen and then a normal tiara and crown. Now this is something to tell the grandkids I hope it is a legacy they will carry on.  
>Next came graduation assembly we all passed, the only reason Paul did was because we forced Kim to tutor him saying it would be good for when she became a teacher. Anyway every time one of us would stand up everyone would cheer from our group mind you I had to have a hand up considering it was a bit awkward standing up on my own. Our plans after school were this Kim was studying an online course to be an elementary school teacher; Jared was starting up a business with Sam and Paul doing building and other manly things while I was waiting to give birth. I had the short end of the stick but when that was over I was going to help Emily with her restaurant because we both would have kids one day one of us would go in and be in charge while the other looked after the children which was a good idea of ours. Emily was antsy about her baby not coming she was now in her 9 month and passed her due date while I was in my 7 month and nice and fat no seriously I was bigger than Emily is now. Paul had to carry me everywhere which of course I liked, but all the imprints minus Renesmee and Claire were having a girly day at Emily's before the babies arrived meaning eating chocolate and crying at movies. I had gone to pee again I swear this baby has punctured my bladder when I realised I needed help getting off the toilet now this has been going on since I was 5 months pregnant so they had all helped before so to make things better I wore dresses to you know hide everything.<br>"HELLO! GUYS I NEED HELP GETTING UP!" I hollered down the hall  
>"Kim your turn" Amelia giggled<br>"No way I helped last time" Kim groaned nice friend  
>"She's your best friend" Daisy commented<br>"That doesn't mean I have to be the one to help her off the loo, Amelia you do it for once" Kim retorted  
>"AMELIA GET YOUR ANNOYINGLY FUCKING SKINNY ASS IN THIS FUCKING TIOLET NOW, BECAUSE MY FAT ASS IS GETTING FUCKING COLD!" I hollered again<br>"Geez I thought we were over the mood swings. I'M COMING YOU TEMPERMENTAL OLD HAG!" she shouted back  
>"Good." I said before growing impatient waiting for her but that all changed once she came in and had to help me up<br>"You know what next time we are buying you a potty or something and you can just go in there or Paul can be on toilet control" she whined  
>"Thanks babe love you" I said before kissing her cheek and ruffling her hair I then waddled back to the sofa and collapsed in a chubby heap. "You know its nice being just us girls, no testosterone" I added<br>"Speak for yourself I quite like testosterone" Amelia giggled  
>"OOO AMELIA LIKE EMBRY'S TESTOSTERONE AND OTHER PARTS!" I sang while giggling then the door flew open with all the boys walking in shocked<br>"Hey babe we were just talking about Amelia's love for Embry's testosterone" I said nonchalantly  
>"Yeah we heard" Paul said trying to keep a straight face before picking me up and placing me on his lap and peppering me with kisses<br>"So you like my testosterone mil?" embry teased  
>"Oh piss off back to the woods call" she answered before literally jumping the poor guy<br>"As much as I like to see young love blossoming I must say careful what happens after you jump the guy because you will end up like me" I sang at the end while stroking my stomach "talking about pregnancies I need to pee again, come along Kimble" I said before trying to get up but to no avail so Brady bless him pulled me up I patted his head before waddling off with Kim  
>"Why can't Paul help you?" she moaned before shutting the bathroom door but then re-opened it when water came out of me "Geez I know your bladder is gone but couldn't you have waited" she moaned again<br>"Kim it's not that, the baby is coming!" I said before groaning in pain  
>"Oh shit" Kim swore for the first time.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh my god, oh my god, Paul come here now the baby's coming!" I shouted while Kim kept muttering shit "Kim stop swearing will you now you will have to add money" I said before panicking and forgetting how to breath, everyone then was in the tiny bathroom Paul had picked me up was running to the car.  
>"Paul we will all meet you at the hospital, take Amelia and embry with you. Seth, daisy come with Emily and I and Kim, Jared you take Collin and Brady, where's Leah? Right, Seth can you call her and tell her to phone your mom. Quil, Jake go collect Paul's parents and Nayelli and old Quil is that everyone good let's go!" Sam ordered still thinking he was still in charge and not Jake.<br>"Amelia sit in the back with Ariella and help her with her breathing" Emily instructed before whining about how her baby hadn't come and she was due before me.  
>"It's ok Ar you'll be fine trust me, deep breaths in, out, in out. Good girl you're doing great" Amelia said all the while stroking my hair and back. Once we got to the hospital Paul pulled over and carried me into reception leaving embry to park the car.<br>"Oh my god Paul the baby seat isn't in the car, they won't let us take the baby without the seat!" I panicked but Paul was already on the phone telling embry to install the seat which was in the boot. Pretty quickly we were giving a room and the contractions started. I was grabbing Paul's hand with the life of me  
>"Babe you're starting to hurt my hand" he whined<br>"Oh I'm sorry why don't we shove a fucking watermelon out of your vagina and then we will compare huh?" I shouted through gritted teeth  
>"I don't have a vagina" he commented stupidly<br>"By the end of today you fucking will" I threatened before being told to push harder by the doctor finally after half an hour a tiny cry could be heard  
>"Congratulations it is a healthy baby boy" the doctor congratulated before cutting the umbilical cord and handing MY baby to some nurse<br>"Paul where is she taking MY baby?" I asked raising my voice  
>"Babe she is cleaning OUR baby for us" he soothed before kissing my head and congratulating me<br>"Here you go, have you decided any names?" the nurse asked giving me my son "he is very healthy for a baby born 2 months early" she smiled  
>"Yes we have" we said together little Arlo Paul Lahote was born on June the 1st at 5 pm weighing 8lb and 5oz. "Arlo" I said before kissing my son's head savouring the baby smell Paul just wrapped his arms around us both before kissing our heads<br>"Babe I was thinking could we name Kim and Jared their godparents?" I asked  
>"I was thinking the same thing" he smiled before walking outside to tell everyone it was a boy and the name was Arlo. Everyone whooped and hollered before asking to come in, first came Jared and Kim<br>"Congratulations" they said before handing us some blue presents and kissing us both  
>"How did you know?" I asked I was certain it was a girl<br>"Sue Clearwater" Kim said before stroking Arlo's head.  
>"Do you want to hold him?" I asked and she nodded before sitting down and cradling her hands Paul lightly placed the baby in her hold and Arlo whimpered but fell back asleep.<br>"He is absolutely gorgeous" she cooed "Jar come look" she called over before kissing Arlo's head  
>"He sure is" Jared said before taking the baby from Kim and holding Arlo himself he rocked Arlo back and forth "So who does he look more like?" he asked<br>"Well he is defiantly his daddy's son. If I hadn't given birth to him I wouldn't be sure he was mine" I said honestly Arlo had Paul's slightly curly hair and his nose, ears, lips and face shape, I was certain he would be Paul's build considering he was 8lb at only 7 months in the pregnancy.  
>"Yes but wait till he opens his eyes then you can see its ours" Paul reminded me and then on cure Arlo opened his bug eyes which were like mine and you saw these navy orbs stare back at Jared, defiantly my kid.<br>"Jared I want to hold him again" Kim whined  
>"Kimmy let Ari hold Arlo considering it's her son" Jared said before handing me back Arlo but before he did he kissed Arlo's head and stroked his cheek.<br>"Guys we wanted to ask you something" Paul began but I cut in  
>"Will you be Arlo's godparents?" I said excitedly<br>"Of course we will" Jared answered for the two of them considering Kim had started to cry "Well we're going to send in the next two, thank you again" Jared spoke before dragging Kim out of the room. Next came Sam and Emily who were both in awe of Arlo, then Amelia and embry, then Seth and daisy, then Quil, Jacob and leah, then Collin and Brady. Finally nan and old Quil and Paul's parents came in and just like everyone else were in awe of baby Arlo. They didn't stay long and then once they left the pack all came in again. Arlo was settled in Leah's arms who was cooing at Arlo  
>"Hey guys I'm glad you two have a baby son now but if you cast your minds back to a while ago, where we betted £5 about the gender of your child and I betted right well you know I'll take my cash in any form." Embry said grinning but stopped once Amelia hit him over the head and glared<br>"You can take it in dirty nappies em" I said before leaning back into my pillows  
>"Do you want us to leave?" daisy asked from the seat she sat in with Seth<br>"No course not I want Arlo to spend as much time with his aunties and uncles as possible I was just leaning back." I said before curling into Paul's side, leah was made to pass Arlo around the room then. I could see my baby boy would be spoilt.  
>"Right guys come on lets go we will meet you at the house later?" Sam said before ushering everyone out Jared had to carry Kim out she didn't want to leave<br>"How are we doing then?" the nurse said walking into the now empty room "I see you've had a busy afternoon, if you could try and breastfeed the baby and then afterwards you can go home, you both are healthy. I'll come round one day to check up on how you are both" she said before positioning Arlo in the correct place Paul turned away once Arlo started feeding. Once we were given the all clear Paul went and started the car while I was wheeled by the nurse to the car park to wait for him. Arlo was sound asleep in my arms. I wish I could freeze this moment and never let him grow up.  
>Back at the house Paul had Arlo in a baby carrier and was helping me walk into the house when the light switched on and everyone shouted surprise, I jumped back in shock and the noise woke Arlo up. He started crying and ridiculously quickly Paul had him out of his carrier and was bouncing him back and forth, Arlo of course like the warmth Paul let off. Everyone winced in an apologetic way<br>"Don't worry it is ok. At least this way he will go down better later on" I smiled before pulling everyone into hugs, they had decorated the house in blue streamers and a banner saying it's a boy! "Guys you didn't have to do all this" I said  
>"We wanted to, look what else we did" Kim said before pulling mine and Paul's hands upstairs to the spare bedroom were the walls had been painted blue and lots of toys and furniture for a baby boy had been placed. Including a huge stack of nappies<br>"It's our present off all of us" Kim said before hugging me "The cot is in your room we thought it would be easier for the first few months. The highchair is set up downstairs as well as a little pen for you to put Arlo in" she said before skipping off downstairs with Arlo. I was starting to tear up  
>"Babe what's wrong?" Paul asked gathering me up in a hug<br>"Nothing this is so nice" I said into his chest before going back downstairs to where they were fighting over Arlo. "I can't thank you enough for this it seriously means a lot" I said once they were all on their way out  
>"Alone at last. With my two favourite people my imprint and my son, I'm the luckiest guy in the world" Paul said kissing me after we had put Arlo down and were lounging on the sofa "Well for a moment we were" I looked at him confused when Kim and Jared walked in well Jared had the decency to look ashamed<br>"I'm sorry she used the pout and the eyes on me" he explained hands in the air  
>"I had to see my godson once more" Kim said<br>"Kim you can see him tomorrow but right now I want to sleep I just gave birth" I said before kissing both of them and shutting the door and locking it. "Come on babe lets go to sleep" I said dragging Paul upstairs. I didn't sleep for long considering that Arlo woke up and for having tiny lungs he could really cry. Paul was out on patrol meaning I was stood downstairs feeding Arlo a bottle while rocking him back and forth. I was singing an old Quileute song when I felt Paul behind me  
>"Babe do you want me to carry on?" he asked kissing both of our heads<br>"No don't worry you go on up you've been out most of the night." I said while shoving him with my foot in the direction of the stairs. It didn't take too long for Arlo to fall back asleep so at 5 am I went back to bed, beautiful, however at 10 am I could hear noises of annoyance coming from across the hall. Both Paul and Arlo weren't in the room so I guess Paul had dutifully got up with Arlo. I threw my dressing gown on before walking over to what would be Arlo's room one day. The sight I saw was hilarious Paul, Jared and Kim where all stood over the changing table trying to figure out how to do the nappy up. Kim was bossing them around even though she was just as clueless as them two.  
>"Move aside let me teach daddy and the godparents how to so a nappy up" I giggled before quickly doing it up and dressing Arlo in a cute blue baby grow "There we go baby, did daddy, uncle Jared and auntie Kim make you all cold with their useless go at changing a nappy?" I cooed at Arlo before walking downstairs to feed him. Once we were all sat around and Kim had taken Arlo off of me Jared told us how everyone was going to the beach for the day and that we should go show off our son, so I went up to shower and dress as did Paul while Kim and Jared looked after Arlo. Then once Arlo was strapped in his pram we all walked to the beach because I wanted Arlo to get some fresh air. Paul had the joy of carrying the bag full of the things we would need for Arlo. Everyone was at the beach as was Claire who was excited to see Arlo for the first time. We were sat at one of the benches when she came and Paul lifted her up and placed her in between us<br>"Hello sweetie how are you today?" I asked her while kissing her head  
>"I'm ok, quilly told me you have a baby boy now, Arnold" she said smiling at me<br>"No Arlo do you want to see him?" I asked and she nodded getting excited, I picked up Arlo from his pram and held her for her to see, she of course loved him and kissed his forehead before smiling ast the smell he had  
>"I lobe him already" she said smiling up at us two<br>"Do you want to hold your new cousin Claire?" I asked she of course said yes so Paul positioned her arms in the right way and had his arms out ready to help her if needed I gently placed Arlo in her arms  
>"Is he my cousin then?" she asked while holding him her face was a mask of concentration her tongue was even hanging out.<br>"Of course he is, when he is older you have to promise to look after him in school" I said to her and she nodded before Quil came over and held Arlo for a while before passing him on to Jake and going off with Claire.  
>"You two must be proud then" Jake said while bouncing Arlo up and down<br>"Yeah who wouldn't a healthy gorgeous baby boy which is all mine" I said smiling at my son, Jake then gave me back Arlo before wandering off down the beach towards leah, it was weird leah seemed to like Arlo but you wouldn't expect her to, everyone adored him. People from school who saw us would come over and congratulate us before telling us how beautiful Arlo was.  
>Arlo was two weeks old when Emily went into labour, I laughed at how instead of Arlo being two months younger he was two weeks older. Anyway she had a beautiful but tiny little girl called Felicity Eva Uley weighing only 6lb 3oz, 2 pounds lighter than Arlo. Paul and I took Arlo to visit felicity in the hospital and while I was holding felicity Paul had Arlo and once we switched I said to Arlo "this is felicity when you are older you are going to protect her from any mean boys for your uncle Sam" making him laugh before just like Arlo, felicity was passed around from person to person. It was nice to know Arlo would always have one friend. That night Kim and Jared were babysitting Arlo for us while Paul and I had some alone time. About damn time. If we weren't looking after Arlo I was busy trying to lose weight or he was busy with his new job.<br>"Babe you look gorgeous now come on were going to miss the film" Paul whined  
>"It's ok for you, you haven't just had a baby I look like an elephant" I moaned<br>"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen so come on lets go" he was still whining  
>"I need to lose much more weight till I'm even decent looking" I said looking at my chubby reflection<br>"You know there is something you can do which burns the most calories and helps you lose weight quickest" Paul said into my neck  
>"What's that then babe?" I said already knowing the answer he used this game plan many times before<br>"Sex." He said before throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

If I thought I was going to have a nice lie in this morning I was bloody wrong. Instead at 7 IN THE MORNING there was banging on my front door, Paul slept right through it even with his heightened hearing. At my front door was a very distressed looking Collin, now Collin was a lovely boy the quieter one of the group so I have no idea why he was banging on my door at 7.  
>"Hey Collin why are you here?" I asked getting straight to the point after letting him in<br>"Well I was on my way back from patrol when I saw her" he said dreamily  
>"Ok Col you're going to have to expand on that, who your mum, sister, family member, friend, friend sister, friend sister cheating on someone? Come on give me a little more rope" I said growing annoyed<br>"Her." please say he is going to add more to that or I will kill him "The girl of my dreams, the one, my imprint" he said even more dreamily  
>"Well congrats I wish you a very happy and long life with her but this doesn't explain why you are waking me up so early on my lie in day" I said still annoyed but not as much<br>"I went to see Sam cause you know he's always good for advice but he sent me away cause of the baby, I know Jared has your baby for today so I didn't know who else to turn to, she's prefect, she was moving into the house next door when I saw her just as I was walking through my front door. I love her soo much" he whined like a baby  
>"Ok Collin this is what we are going to do considering I'm awake now. One I'm going to get Paul to come give you some kind of pep talk. Two you are then going to use my shower. Three you and I are going to give this girl a visit you can say hello welcome her here and then invite her to the beach for a get together. Ok?" I said in my no nonsense voice I always use with Paul<br>"But what if she rejects me?" he whined  
>"Ok Col I want you to pull your big boy pants up getting rid of your nappy and be a fucking man!" I shouted before walking upstairs to wake Paul<br>"Paul honey, Collin is downstairs he just imprinted on some new girl so he needs some advice, which you are going to give him. Be nice he's a bit shaken up" I ordered before going to shower and dress luckily I was getting less fat every day the beauty of a high metabolism, once I was dressed I saw Paul and Collin still having a chat. I'm pretty sure this is the longest they've every talked  
>"Right boys how about I make some breakfast? Collin why don't you go shower while I cook I'll save you a plate" I said in my nice voice I use when I've got my own way<br>Paul followed me into the kitchen before pouting at me "What the hell do you want" I said while pottering around finding the ingredients I was looking for  
>"Nothing really it's just my girlfriend whom I love dearly hasn't given me any attention or a kiss" he pouted still when he was pouting he looked even more like Arlo<br>"What is the world coming to, I gave you a child two weeks ago is that not enough? Anyway I gave you a hell of a lot of attention last night" he stopped pouting and started smirking "but considering I'm in a charitable mood you can have a kiss" I said before walking over to him planting a kiss on his head while I went to turn away he had grabbed me and thrown me onto his lap before kissing me deeply once he pulled away he murmured "this is what I wanted" before kissing me again  
>"That's fucking gross cut it out" another whiny voice moaned<br>"Locklear what the hell you doing in my house" I said before getting off of Paul's lap and walking over to Brady  
>"I knew Collin was here and I smelt food so here I am" he sing songed before walking over to the stove and smelling all my cooking<br>"Fine go sit down" I said not feeling like arguing with him considering he idolised Paul why I don't know  
>"Wow having a kid has made you soft" he notices<br>"Trust me Brady she isn't at all" Collin said walking in now smelling much nicer and looking cleaner, then all 3 boys sat down at the table and waited for their food, lazy gits, after demolishing all the food and cleaning it up I am not their servant they all sat in the living room  
>"Ok this is what is going to happen, Paul and Brady you two are going to round up everyone down at the beach for say 12. While Collin and I are going to go meet his imprint and bring her down. Paul please make sure that Kim hasn't smothered Arlo to death" I ordered before pulling Collin out of the house "Ok Collin where does she live?" I asked and we walked in the direction, it was the street up from where Paul and I live. Right come on go knock on the door, I said before taking the dish out of his hands I had made a simple dessert as a kind of welcome thing, well I say made I just took out the one I had bought and placed it on a dish so it looked home made a middle aged pretty woman opened the door, you could tell they were not descendants of here because of her pale skin and red hair and her light blue eyes<br>"Hello I'm Ariella Harlow and this is Collin Littlesea he lives next door while I live in the street down. We came over to see how you are settling in and to bring you a dish as a sort of welcome to the area." I smiled I don't think I've ever been this polite before  
>"Oh well thank you I'm Tina Winters and I have a daughter who is upstairs called Celia. Won't you come in?" she asked smiling wildly we both said thank you before taking our shoes off and entering, boxes lay unopened cluttering the foyer "please excuse the mess we haven't finished unpacking yet" she apologised<br>"Oh no don't worry it's fine, my boyfriend and some of his friends can help you if you want they have a business of building, decorating and maintenance but they are big and strong just like Collin here" I said  
>"Oh thank you very much, the help is needed, you say boyfriend how old are you may I ask?" she asked anyway<br>"Oh Collin here is 15 while I'm 18 and just graduated my boyfriend and his friends are 18 and the boss is in his early twenties" I said trying to throw in Collin as well  
>"Oh how marvellous my daughter is 15 as well, 16 in December" she smiled<br>"Collin is 16 in a few weeks actually" I said I will push these two together if it kills me  
>"Well that is something, hold on let me call her down, Celia darling we have guests" she shouted upstairs a coming could be heard through the floorboards then a petite girl with the same eyes as her mother and a more darker red almost brown hair colour, her skin was more tanned tan her mother's as well<br>"Hello nice to meet you I'm Celia" she said to the two of us but was looking at Collin  
>"Hi I'm Collin and this is Ariella" he said pointing in my direction I just smiled at the mother in a look how nice they are together sort of way<br>"Oh are you related?" she asked sort of hinting to see if we were dating I'm not some cougar  
>"No I work with her brother sometimes" he said rolling off the excuse told to everyone she smiled even wilder now<br>"Well we are having a little get together later on so did you want to join you can meet some more people before school" I asked for Collin  
>"Oh Celia isn't that nice, she loved to" her mom answered for her the girl rolled her eyes before nodded<br>"Good, Collin why don't you show Celia the area first I'll meet you down there" I said before ushering them out  
>"Would you like something to drink dear?" Tina asked me<br>"No thank you, if you don't mind me asking why did you move here?" I asked being nosey  
>"No its fine, we used to live in California not LA a more secluded part, I never did like big cities. Well back to the point I got a job as a nurse in forks and saw this house for sale and fell in love with it, we needed a change of place anyway we've been stuck in that old house for too long, her father died when she was only 2 and the house reminds us of him so a fresh start I thought would do us good" she said only once dropping her smile<br>"I'm sorry to hear that, I lost my parents when I was 2 as well, they died in a car crash so my grandmother brought me up" I said  
>"She did I good job I see, it's nice to know there are friendly people in the area" she said<br>"I'm not too sure about that" I laughed "I've just had a baby boy Arlo 2 weeks ago actually, and I didn't have a good temper in school, but I can assure you that Collin and all of our friends are all very nice people. But be aware there are rumours flying around like they always do in a small town. Oh I forgot to mention a friend of mine's mother is a nurse up in forks as well, sure Clearwater I can introduce you if you like?" I said changing the conversation  
>"From what I have seen today you seem a lovely girl, I bet your son is beautiful, idle gossip means nothing to me dear. But thank you very much for the offer, I'd really appreciate that" she smiled<br>"Hold on I'll ring her now" I said before phoning sue she of course knew about Tina and was planning on dropping by anyway "she said she will drop by sometime today, I'll also make sure to bring the boys over later on for you to meet and tell them what to do. I must be off I have to go get my son. It is nice to meet you" I said before driving off to the beach, everyone was already there I had got a bit distracted oops  
>"Took your time didn't you huh? Yes I did ask to look after your son but this is ridiculous" Kim ranted the moment I got to the group<br>"Ok I'm sorry I was speaking to Collin's imprint's mom for ages and I also got the boys a job so pipe down" I said before taking Arlo and smothering him in kisses 


	24. Chapter 24

6 MONTHS LATER  
>Collin and Celia were going strong she knew about the wolves but didn't take it too well she wouldn't speak to him for two weeks but that was last month now they are happy in love, it is only Brady who is alone and he actually likes it he is what you may call a man slag just like my dear Paul I tried to warn Brady he could end up being a baby daddy but he doesn't care saying he only sleeps with the girls who sleep around so anyone could be the father, though I did warn him what about 15 years down the line when the kid phases and you are already married and having kids, he still didn't care. Let's just say if Paul wasn't there restraining me I would have thrown something hard at him. The boys business was going good they did work in forks as well, while Kim's online course was also going well. All the kiddies in school were having fun all wanting to leave and join the big boy world which they shouldn't want to. Oh and Jacob and Renesmee aren't going so good she likes that half vamp Nathan or something while Jake and leah are going good, a little change may be occurring there. Nan and old Quil sadly past away two months ago they died in their sleep together which was sweet in a way, they truly loved each other.<br>Arlo had learnt how to crawl and trust me without werewolves with uncanny speed and reflexes something bad would have happened either to Arlo or my house. Since he could crawl he would go everywhere and quickly he was also nosing in everything Paul said he got it from me, one time we were having a nice dinner with Paul's parents do I put a tablecloth down and Arlo pulled on the table cloth knocking down all the cutlery luckily the plates weren't out yet if Paul hadn't have been there the cutlery would have landed on Arlo that was what he was like, the amount of times someone would have to pull him away from the sand on the beach as he tried to eat it was ridiculous. Then there was felicity sweet little felicity who even though she could crawl would never crawl off or try and pull things down or even try and get in the fireplace like Arlo. He was a menace just like his father.  
>One Saturday Emily and Sam had taken felicity to the doctors because she had a cold while everyone else was at the beach, Brady was playing with Arlo closer to the sea dipping his toes in the water before pulling him up you could hear Arlo's squeals from half way up the beach. A group of girls dressed in next to nothing where stood near Brady ogling him and my son<br>"Paul look at those girls, they need to show some respect for themselves and for the rest of girls, they are showing us up" I huffed even though I had my old body back but with bigger boobs I still didn't like it  
>"Oh look its mother Harlow taking a rest from the convent to come preach to us all" Embry joked<br>"Thats not funny I'm just saying I would never have done that" I lied  
>"Babe yes you did and still do, I've seen you plenty of times in just a bikini parading around the beach, why does it matter there young and free it isn't hurting you" Paul said while kissing me<br>"Young and free? No it is young and easy. If you don't mind so much why don't you go sleep with them instead of me who is now old and unfree" I bickered  
>"Erm guys you might want to take a look over there" daisy broke through we looked over to where Brady was stood and could see him starting to shake while looking over at one of the girls, the one dressed much more decent she had a dress covering her bikini I liked her instantly<br>"Guess the old boy has imprinted, might want to get your kid" Quil said while building a sandcastle with now sis years old Claire  
>"Well thank you for that wisdom Quil, what would we have done without it" I said sarcastically while Paul ran down the beach and tore Arlo from Brady before ordering Brady to leave which he did, Jake, Seth and Collin went to help him. Not that Jake would be help considering his issue with his imprint<br>"How are you my precious baby boy, did Uncle Brady hurt you?" I cooed to Arlo as he crawled into embry's lap completely ignoring me "Well that's charming" I said watching him trying to climb up embry before pulling Amelia's curls "Arlo do not pull her hair" I warned the poor girl always had her hair pulled, he seemed to understand me because he let go before he then pulled it and giggled "Amelia I'm so sorry he is a little bugger" I said before getting ready to tell him off when a nice high pitched voice said "ickle budger" oh crap this isn't good embry who was throwing Arlo in the air forgot to catch him shocked so Jared grabbed him and just stared at Arlo as though Arlo had grown another head  
>"Arlo Paul Lahote don't you ever say that again it's a naughty word" I scolded just when the boys walked back<br>"He's speaking! What did he say?" Paul asked amazed  
>"Oh I'm not sure baby talk really" I lied<br>"No he pulled amelia's hair so Ariella called him a little bugger and then he said ickle budger" embry explained  
>"Shut up embry" I warned<br>"Guess that was expected" Paul laughed before blowing onto Arlo's stomach an hour later I was still trying to get Arlo to say mummy rather than ickle budger as he calls is  
>"Arlo say mummy" I said<br>"Ickle budger"  
>"No say mummy come on say mummy m-u-m-my"<br>"ickle budger"  
>"No" I said growing annoyed<br>"How about we try the whole walking thing now instead of speaking eh?" Paul said before carrying Arlo over to the flat part he the stood him up right before standing opposite him "come on walk to daddy, come here Arlo, come here" he tried to no avail he then did the old walk holding Arlo's hands and tell him to come to him "babe why don't you stand there and call him over" Paul tried  
>"Ok, come on Arlo come here, come on, come to mummy, come on" I tried but he crawled over and once he got near me Paul picked him up and then Arlo kicked me on accident considering Paul was pushing his foot forward, brilliant my son swears before talking and kicks before walking good parenting there. Everyone laughed before coming over<br>"Guys all come stand by me and we can try this way" I ordered and we did try for about half an hour Arlo walked about 5 steps before wobbling and Embry who was nearest swooped him up , Arlo then patted embry's cheek and said "doggy"  
>"Yeah Arlo he does smell like a doggy" Amelia giggled everyone else was shocked to say the least<br>"Arlo say doggy for mummy" I said and he replied with "doggy" yes we had moved on from "ickle budger" 

Not the best word though but he wasn't swearing anymore so it was a bonus. We had settled into a routine of trying to teach Arlo words and how to walk, the poor boy would be exhausted after a while but come on this is the only hard thing he has to do. After a month my baby boy could walk and was using quite a varied vocabulary especially considering his daddy has the worst temper in La Push. He can say mummy and daddy easily. For felicity he calls her fly which is sweet. All his aunties and uncles are almost right we have Auntie Emwy and Unccy Sam, Auntie Kim and unccy jar, auntie meelie (Amelia) and doggy Embry's name is just that he won't learn embry or uncle doggy. Then there is auntie lee, unccy Jake, unccy will for Quil and care for Claire, unccy set and auntie day (daisy), unccy bray and unccy colly and auntie ceel. Quite cute names I thought. They didn't agree especially Quil being called will. Arlo was always excited to see his family you know when baby's do that thing where the like kick their legs and giggle, well he was doing that.


	25. Chapter 25

June came with Arlo and felicity's second birthdays and on the 3rd of July mine and Paul's wedding. We were having a ceremony on the beach by Billy black the spot special to us. Hen and stag nights were done last night and now all that was left was the actual wedding. Oh and I needed to get someone to walk me down the aisle and I had someone in mind. Someone who is family to me and Paul without being family. Quil my nan's husbands grandson. He was like a brother to me and there was no one else I could think to have well there was but Kim was my maid of honour. He accepted and I'm sure some tears escaped his eyes. The softie. Two hours before the wedding I was sat in my house getting ready my bridesmaids which were Kim, Emily, leah, Amelia, Celia, daisy and Valerie, Brady's imprint. Claire and felicity were my flower girls while Arlo was the page boy. Kim and Jared had married in may. The wedding was beautiful my fairy tale wedding not the most conventional with already having a baby but who cares. I finally had my dream come true I was Mrs Lahote, wife of Paul Lahote. Has a ring to it I think. In December Jake and leah got married and then the following February on valentine's day embry and Amelia got married aged just 20. They had left school obviously as had Jake and Quil. While Seth, Brady, Collin, daisy, Celia and Valerie were finishing off their last year. Claire was now 10. While Arlo and felicity were turning three. 2013 was quite a calm year while 2014 was wild but I'll leave you to find this out later. **  
>FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO DO LITTLE SNIPPETS OF ARLO'S LIFE UNTIL HE IS 14! WOO HOW EXCITING! <strong>

Aged 4 – this way mine and fly's first day of school and we were umm what's the word excited that's it. We were best friends and will always be. Mommy and auntie Emily drove us to the school and kissed us goodbye before getting leaky eyes. I don't know why they have leaky eyes cause no one has hurt them, silly people. Me and fly hold hands before walking to the playing part it's scary but I got my power rangers backpack to look after me fly has some silly Disney princesses one but I don't tell her that! I got to sit by her which was fun. We made lots of new friends but not with Ramon he is nasty or like daddy would say a bugger! I get told off when I repeat daddy's naughty words mommy says them too but she says that it don't count. Daddy says they do but I don't tell mommy that or she'll tell him off. She is scary when she is angry. I like watching fly play with the other girls cause she is happy and it makes me happy.

Aged 7- cause I'm a big kid now I get to walk most of the way to school with fly her mommy only walks us to the road across from school. Ramon was picking on fly today so I hit him but then I got told off mommy and daddy pretended to be mad but still said I need to behave. My teacher said I am a Lahote alright I don't know what that means. My dad laughed when I said that saying sure thing, I hope it isn't no disease cause who would take care of fly?

Aged 10- I'm going to middle school now. I'm scared cause its meant to be full of jerks but I'm tough so I can take them especially if they try to hit my fly. No we aren't going out we did when we were 8 or something but were best friends and are each other's first kisses, my mom's got the tape to prove it. People still say I'm a Lahote alright and I now know it means I take after my father which is true I have his temper, looks except my eyes and personality with the girls. I've kissed loads of girls and dated loads bring on the new meat in middle school I say. Once I say my surname teacher's get scared than hate me my parents weren't the best students. I'm not either but I try for fly cause she is amazing. Proper smart unlike me another thing I get off my dad. Ramon the twat is still in my classes I hate him even more he is always rude to everyone and not in a cool way like me but a I want to make you cry sort of way. He did it to a girl called Tanya or Talia so I made my move and complimented her we're going on a date this Friday. It kind of rocks to be the bad boy who can be nice. Also kids give me respect cause I'm like cousins with Claire young who is about to graduate high school she is getting married to uncle Quil soon after, why the fuck I don't know. Yeah I swear the parents can't stop me considering they do.

Aged 14- I'm starting high school now, I don't give two shits about any fucking seniors my dad is fucking well known in these parts. I'm even more badass then in middle school, these four years are going to be epic. I'm still best friends with fly but she is now a cheerleader what a fucking pansy I'm on the football team though so maybe we can rekindle our old romance, fucking hope so she is smoking.

Aged 15- He fucking shoots he fucking scores. Yeah boys, who shagged felicity Uley? That's right I did. We we're at a party both pissed and bam we got laid. Move over lads I'm no longer a fucking virgin everyone already didn't think I was cause Talia or Tanya told them we shagged I'm not saying we didn't though, fly knows the truth thats all that counts. Well it did she is dating fucking Ramon now I will fucking kill him if he touches her.

Aged 16- being single is epic I've shagged so many girls I've had to pull seniors. I get detention almost all the time. But my life is going from fucking awesome to fucking shite.

**Tell me what you think? is this a good idea? im going to start a new story for arlo's life the first chapter will be like a time line of the past few years to let people know what is happening, thank you for reading this story, big love kids. **


End file.
